Lucas Wolenczak eine alternative Geschichte
by Snuggles2
Summary: Wie wäre Lucas, wenn er den Captain schon früher gekannt hätte? Wie hätte der Captain den Tod seiner Frau verkraftet, wenn Lucas dagewesen wäre?
1. Default Chapter

Lucas Wolenczak- Eine alternative Geschichte  
  
Author: Snuggles  
  
Teil: 1/3  
  
Info: Viele seaQuest Geschichten beschreiben, wie Lucas unter seinem ignoranten Vater l leidet, den Captain kennen lernt und eine Vater- Sohn Beziehung zu ihm aufbaut. Ich wollte ausnahmsweise mal nicht über Lucas als Jugendlichen auf der seaQuest schreiben, sondern über seine Kindheit. Außerdem hat es mich interessiert, wie Lucas wohl geworden wäre, wenn er Nathan schon früher kennen gelernt hätte. Diese Geschichte habe ich also einfach so für mich geschrieben. Sie hat fast nichts mit der seaQuest und deren Charaktere zu tun. Wer also nur an reinen seaQuest Geschichten interessiert ist, sollte das nicht lesen, er würde hinterher kritisieren, das ich zu wenig von den anderen mit eingebracht habe und die Geschichte viel zu weit abdriftet, aber das war meine Absicht!  
  
Ach ja, das Lawrence mal wieder sehr schlecht wegkommt tut mir leid, aber sonst würde das alles eben nicht so funktionieren.  
  
Das Roberts Leiche nie gefunden wurde, ist mir klar, aber ich finde das einfach zu grausam für die Eltern! Und auch das andere, was ich verändert habe, ist Absicht, nur wenig stimmt mit der Serie überein!!!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Natürlich gehören die seaQuest und die wenigen Charaktere, die ich aus der Serie beschrieben habe, nicht mir und ich werde für diese Geschichten nicht bezahlt.  
  
Die Ausschnitte des Liedes "Der Weg"sind von Herbert Grönemeyer. An diesem, sowie an `My heart will go on` aus Titanic habe ich keinerlei Rechte.  
  
@ Youry: Und wieder eine alte story von mir. Auch hier habe ich alle drei Teile bereits fertig, werde aber nicht alles noch mal intensiv auf Rechtschreibung überprüfen, das würde dann nämlich noch eine ganze Weile dauern, und ich will doch, das du schön träumst! (  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
„Na komm, jetzt beruhige dich erst mal. Ich mache dir einen Tee und dann erzählst du der Reihe nach, was passiert ist, OK?"Die junge Frau nickt und nimmt die Packung Taschentücher, die ihr bester Freund ihr reicht. Sie lehnt sich auf dem Sofa zurück, versucht sich zu entspannen und beruhigt sich langsam. Nathan Bridger kommt mit der Teekanne und zwei Tassen aus der Küche und setzt sich zu ihr.  
  
„Also, was ist los? Hast du dich wieder mit Lawrence gestritten? Warum trennst du dich nicht endlich von ihm? Er macht dich doch nur fertig!"  
  
„Das wollte ich ja, ehrlich! Aber dann war ich heute Abend beim Arzt, du weist, wegen den Schmerzen in der letzten Zeit. Nathan- ich bin schwanger!"  
  
„Cynthia!"Erstaunt schaut er sie an, dann strahlt er und nimmt sie in den Arm. „Hey! Ich freue mich so für dich! Ich weiß doch wie sehr du dir immer ein Kind gewünscht hast."  
  
Aber ihr rinnen die Tränen weiter die Wangen hinunter, sie schluchzt und stützt ihren Kopf auf die Hände.  
  
Nathan streicht ihr über den Rücken und wartet, bis sie wieder etwas ruhiger wird. „He, was ist los mit dir? Was hast du?"Dann beginnt sie zu erzählen. Als sie fertig ist, steht Nathan der Zorn ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
„Ich wusste, dass Lawrence kalt und ignorant ist, aber das geht einfach zu weit! Cynthia, du musst endgültig Schluss machen!"  
  
„Das hieße, dass mein Kind ohne einen Vater aufwachsen würde. Ich möchte ihm doch wenigstens die Chance geben, ein guter Vater zu werden. Außerdem- ich liebe ihn. Wenn das Kind erst mal da ist, wenn er es in den Armen hält- vielleicht interessiert er sich ja dann für es- und für mich."  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, Cynthia. Er hat dich klipp und klar vor die Wahl gestellt, entweder Abtreibung- natürlich nur von den besten und diskretesten Ärzten,"- Nathans Mundwinkel verziehen sich verächtlich, während er das sagt- „Oder eine Heirat, die er komplett planen lässt, um nichts damit zutun zu haben. Hört sich für mich danach an, als wäre das einzige, das ihn interessiert, sein Ansehen und da wäre ein uneheliches Kind natürlich unrespektabel ."  
  
Traurig seufzt Cynthia. Sie weiß, das er Recht hat, aber dennoch- „Ich denke, ich werde es riskieren und ihn heiraten."  
  
„Es ist deine Entscheidung. Aber wie auch immer, du weist, das ich jederzeit für dich und den oder die Kleine da bin."Durch das verweinte Gesicht lächelt Cynthia.  
  
„Danke, Nathan. Würdest du mir einen riesigen Gefallen tun?"  
  
„Kommt drauf an, welchen?"  
  
„Eigentlich sind es sogar zwei, werde mein Trauzeuge und der Pate meines Kindes!"Nathan lächelt, dann wird er ernst.  
  
„Pate werde ich natürlich gerne, Aber Trauzeuge? Ich weiß nicht, viel Vertrauen hab ich zu der Beziehung ja nicht gerade."  
  
„Bitte, Nathan! Du bist mein bester Freund. Wenn du dabei bist fühle ich mich sicherer."  
  
„Also gut, dir zu liebe. Auch wenn ich Mr. Business Wolenczak lieber aus weiter Ferne und nicht als deinen Mann sehen würde."Wieder lächelt Cynthia leicht.  
  
„Dafür zählt der berühmte Wissenschaftler den hoch geachteten Captain Nathan Hale Bridger nur zu gerne zu seinem Bekanntenkreis. Immerhin bist du auch eine Person mit Einfluss und die mag er grundsätzlich. Dafür akzeptiert er sogar unsere Freundschaft!"  
  
„Ach, tut er das? Zu großzügig von ihm!"  
  
„Pa!"Ein braunhaariger, 7 jähriger Junge kommt auf Nathan zugerannt, klettert auf seinen Schoß und lässt sich von Nathan, der mit seinem Sohn auf dem Arm aufsteht, lachend durch die Luft wirbeln. Da kommt die Mutter des Jungen rein, lächelt ihren Mann liebevoll an, küsst ihn auf den Mund und ihrem Sohn auf die Stirn.  
  
„Ma!"Vorwurfsvoll sieht der Junge zu seiner hübschen Mutter.  
  
„Ach ja, ich hab's vergessen, so ein großer Junge will natürlich nicht mehr von seiner Mutter geküsst werden."  
  
Gedankenverloren schaut Cynthia die Drei an.  
  
„Cynthia! Hallo!"  
  
„Ach, hallo Carol. Entschuldige, ich hab nachgedacht. Weist du, ihr Drei, man sieht euch an, das ihr glücklich seit, ob wohl Nathan in seinem Beruf auch ziemlich eingespannt ist. Ich hab mich gefragt, ob das mit Lawrence jemals so werden wird."  
  
„Naja, wie du weist haben Nathan und ich ja auch unsere Zeit gebraucht, bis wir so gut aufeinander eingespielt waren. Und momentan haben wir mit unseren Arbeiten auch wirklich Glück. Ich kann hier an den Übersetzungen arbeiten und mich um Robert kümmern. Nathan ist im Jahr insgesamt ca. 6 Monate auf See. Das ist schon hart, aber wenn er hier ist und vormittags an seinen Forschungen arbeitet, können wir beide uns nach Roberts Schule um ihn kümmern. Und das Geld stimmt auch, aber darum geht es bei Lawrence und dir ja auch nicht. Vielleicht seit ihr einfach zu unterschiedlich."  
  
„Pa, kann ich rausgehen?"  
  
„Na gut, aber nur noch eine halbe Stunde und bleib in der Nähe vom Haus. Was willst du den machen?"  
  
„An meinem Boot weiter arbeiten."  
  
„Ok, aber geh nicht mehr ans Meer."  
  
„Baut er wieder ein Boot?"Carol seufzt.  
  
„Ja. Seit Nathan ihn einmal zum Hafen mitgenommen hat, ist er ganz versessen darauf, besonders seit wir auf die Insel gezogen sind. Ich fürchte, das hat er von seinem Vater. Aber was ist denn mit dir? Du wirkst so anders."  
  
„Ich bin schwanger und werde heiraten."  
  
„Und das sagst du so nüchtern? Gratuliere! Aber Lawrence? Meinst du, er ist der Richtige?"  
  
„Das hat Nathan auch schon gefragt. Ich werde es probieren, besonders meinem Kind zuliebe. Aber jetzt sollte ich auch gehen und Lawrence meine Entscheidung mitteilen."  
  
„Tschüss Cynthia, viel Glück!"  
  
„Danke Carol, und entschuldige, dass ich deinen Mann so in Anspruch nehme." Carol lächelt ihr gutmütiges, ehrliches Lächeln.  
  
„Das ist schon in Ordnung. Ihr kennt euch immerhin schon um einiges länger, als wir zusammen sind und das ist ja nun auch schon eine ganze Weile."  
  
„Tschüss Cynthia."  
  
„Bye Nathan, bis Morgen."Damit geht sie. Carol und Nathan bleiben noch eine Weile stehen und schauen ihr nach.  
  
„Meinst du, das geht gut, Nathan?"  
  
„Du meinst, ob er sich ändern wird? Wer weiß. So mancher ist bei einem Kind schon weich geworden. Aber das würde voraussetzen, dass er dem Kind eine Chance gibt und das kann ich mir bei ihm nur schlecht vorstellen. Wir werden sehen. Wir können nur abwarten und Cynthia Hilfe anbieten, leicht wird sie es in nächster Zeit sicher nicht haben."Er legt einen Arm um sie und so bleiben sie eine ganze Zeit stehen, jeder mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt.  
  
„Nathan?"  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Ich liebe dich und ich bin so glücklich mit dir, dass ich platzen könnte!"  
  
Langsam wendet Nathan sich zu seiner Frau. Er lächelt und seine Augen leuchten. „Du meinst, du liebst mich trotz der offenen Zahnpastatube, meiner Einstellung zu Anzügen und meinem Beruf?"  
  
Sie gibt sein Lächeln zurück. „Gerade deswegen!"  
  
Er lacht, dann wird der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht ernster und zärtlicher. „Ich liebe dich auch, trotz deiner ständigen Unordnung!"Damit küsst er sie und trägt sie ins Haus, in der Hoffnung, das Robert seine Einstellung zur Pünktlichkeit nicht plötzlich geändert hat.  
  
****************  
  
„Nathan Bridger?"Lawrence Wolenczaks Gesicht erscheint auf dem Bildschirm des Vidphones.  
  
„Guten Tag Captain. Es geht um Cynthia."  
  
„Wieso, was ist mit ihr?"  
  
„Sie hat frühzeitig Wehen bekommen und ist in einer Klinik. Ich führe gerade eine äußerst wichtige Besprechung. Das Krankenhaus hat mir Bescheid gegeben, das es Komplikationen gibt. Das Kind muss per Kaiserschnitt geboren werden."  
  
„Wie bitte?"Star steht Nathan am Vidphone, alle Farbe weicht aus seinem Gesicht.  
  
„Keine Sorge, die Ärzte sagen, sie haben alles im Griff. Cynthia wollte, dass ich komme, aber sie sieht wohl ein, dass ich jetzt unmöglich hier weg kann. Deshalb lässt sie fragen, ob sie zu ihr fahren könnten."  
  
„Das ist doch..."Gewaltsam unterbricht Nathan sich, Lawrence ins Gewissen zu reden würde jetzt auch nichts mehr bringen, vor allen nicht für Cynthia.  
  
„Wo liegt sie?"  
  
„Im Evans- Hospital."  
  
„Gut, ich fahre sofort hin."Damit legt er auf.  
  
„Carol? Ich muss sofort ins Krankenhaus, es gibt Probleme bei Cynthias Geburt."  
  
„Was? Ist Lawrence nicht da?"  
  
„Nein, seine Hochwohl geboren hat wichtigeres zu tun. Nicht zu glauben, oder?"  
  
„Nein. Ich bleibe wohl besser bei Robert, wenn es schon Probleme gibt ist es sicher nicht gut, wenn mehr als eine Person mit im Raum ist und den Ärzten im Weg steht. Aber ruf sofort an, wenn es vorbei ist, dann komm ich nach, ja?"  
  
„Mach ich, drücke ihr die Daumen!"  
  
„So fest ich kann! Tschüss."  
  
„Tschau!"Er gibt ihr schnell einen Kuss, schlüpft in seine Schuhe und Jacke, läuft an den Strand, wo sein Motorboot angebunden ist, fährt zum Festland und steigt in sein Auto, das in der Nähe des Hafens in einem Parkhaus untergebracht ist. Dann fährt er mit der Gewissheit zum Krankenhaus, das ihn sein Tempo einige Strafzettel einbringen wird.  
  
*****************  
  
„Mein Gott, Cynthia, so strahlende, ausdrucksvolle blaue Augen hab ich ja noch nie gesehen!" Nathan sitzt an Cynthias Bett und hält den kleinen, in eine Decke eingewickelten Jungen im Arm. „Aber wie soll er denn nun heißen?"  
  
„Lucas! Ich werde ihn Lucas taufen lassen. Es sei denn, Lawrence hat entschiedene Einwände."  
  
„Ehrlich gesagt, Cynthia, glaube ich, dass ihm das ziemlich gleich ist. Ich meine, es hat ihn nicht mal interessiert, das du leidest und die Geburt, die Gesundheit seines Sohnes gefährdet ist."  
  
„Nein, Nathan! Er war eben beschäftigt und Gefühle kann er nun mal nicht so zeigen wie du."  
  
„Nicht verwunderlich, wenn man keine hat!"Bevor Cynthia etwas erwidern kann, geht die Tür auf und Robert stürmt herein.  
  
„Wo ist es? Hallo Cynthia, ist das Baby- Pa! Ist das süß!"Nathan schmunzelt.  
  
„Es ist ein Junge, Robbi, und er heißt Lucas."  
  
„Er hat Recht, Lucas ist wirklich goldig."Carol nimmt die kleinen Händchen in ihre Hand.  
  
„Mal sehen, ob du das in ein paar Jahren immer noch sagst."Meint die stolze Mutter und nimmt ihren Sohn zum stillen liebevoll in die Arme.  
  
********************  
  
10 Monate später ruft Cynthia aufgeregt nach Nathan.  
  
„Nathan, du musst unbedingt etwas hören!"  
  
„Was denn, Cynthia?"  
  
„Er spricht!"  
  
„Lucas? Wirklich?"  
  
„Wenn ich es dir doch sage, er hat Mama gesagt, ganz deutlich!"Nathan sieht die aufgeregte Mutter lächelnd an. Seit einigen Tagen hatte Lucas schon undeutlich gelallt, dass er nun bald anfangen würde, die ersten Worte langsam hervorzubringen, hatte Nathan erwartet und trotzdem konnte er Cynthias Aufregung gut verstehen.  
  
„Lass mich raten, er hat sich von dir dazu überreden lassen, endlich Mama zu sagen?"Sie lächelt und boxt ihm Freundschaftlich in die Seite.  
  
„Ja hat er, komm Schatz, sag es noch mal, Mama. Na komm, noch ein Mal." Nathan grinst und nimmt den Kleinen auf seinen Schoß.  
  
„Zja Mama, das geht eben nicht auf Kommando, Wolenczak Junior hat seinen eigenen Kopf!"  
  
„Pa-pa."Ein sehr gelalltes Wort und doch gut verständlich. Cynthia und Nathan schauen sich an.  
  
„Er kennt die Bedeutung des Wortes noch nicht. Robert hat ihm das Wort gestern bestimm 20-mal vorgesagt, deshalb."Meint Nathan beruhigend.  
  
„Sicher, aber trotzdem. Wenn es so weiter geht wird er dich und nicht Lawrence als seinen Papa ansehen. Und selbst wenn ich ihn dazu überreden kann, einen Mann, den er nie zu Gesicht bekommt, Dad zu nennen und er die Bedeutung des Biologischen Vaters versteht, an seinen Gefühlen wird das nichts ändern."  
  
„Kümmert Lawrence sich immer noch nicht um ihn?"  
  
„Nein, ihn nervt nur sein Geschrei, deshalb bleibt er noch länger als gewöhnlich weg. Und da er will, das ich, wie, wie er sich ausdrückt, bei jeder anständigen Familie, zuhause bleibe, bin ich so oft hier, das Lucas sich total an dich gewöhnt hat. Was mach ich bloß, wenn du wieder auf dein U-Boot gehst? Lucas wird nur noch weinen."  
  
„Das wird schon! Und erst mal hab ich mit meinen Forschungen und Computer- Auswertungen wirklich genug zu tun. Bis ich also einen neuen Vertrag mit der Navie eingehe, vergeht also noch einige Zeit, auch wenn sie mich schon eine ganze Weile damit nerven, ob ich von dem Landleben nicht bald genug hätte."Carol lacht.  
  
„Kein Wunder, die wollen nicht, das ihr bester Captain auf die Idee kommen könnte, in Babypause zu gehen!"  
  
***************  
  
1 ½ Jahre später lässt Cynthia sich seufzend in den Sand fallen. Nathan spielt mit dem, inzwischen 10 Jährigen Robert Fußball. Der 2 ½ Jährige Lucas sitzt ein Stück abseits und spielt mit Schaufeln, Eimern und Förmchen im Sand.  
  
„Hallo Cynthia. Hey Carol!"Nathan, der gerade dabei ist, einen Frontal Angriff von Robert, der gar nicht nach Fußball aussieht, abzuwehren, schaut seiner Frau, über seinen Sohn hinweg, entgegen.  
  
„Hallo ihr vier!"Sie setzt sich neben die blonde Frau. „Na, du siehst ja ziemlich fertig aus. Hattest du Ärger mit Lawrence?"  
  
„Ja, aber diesmal habe ich mich durchgesetzt."  
  
„Prima. Und wobei?"  
  
„Ich möchte, dass Lucas mit 3 in einen normalen Kindergarten kommt. Er soll einfach lernen, mit Menschen umzugehen. Nicht nur mit uns und den Dienern daheim. Aber Lawrence meint, ein Wolenczak bräuchte keinen staatlichen Kindergarten. Und da ist noch etwas."  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Ich möchte wieder Arbeiten gehen. Ich habe mich beworben und einen Job angeboten bekommen. Ich würde Halbtags als Sekretärin arbeiten. Das ist zwar nicht viel, aber immerhin wieder ein Anfang."  
  
„Und was sagt Lawrence dazu?"  
  
„Er hat getobt und geschrieen. Aber diesmal habe ich nicht klein bei gegeben. Es war mir einfach zu wichtig."  
  
„Was war wichtig?"Nathan setzt sich neben die zwei Frauen.  
  
„Cynthia will wieder arbeiten."  
  
„Super! Und wie machst du das mit Lucas?"Jetzt lässt Lucas Mutter den Kopf hängen.  
  
„Da ist das Problem. Ich hatte gehofft, dass Lawrence sich ein bisschen um ihn kümmern könnte. Aber er weigert sich. Die beiden sehen sich kaum und ich kann Lucas nicht mal davon überzeugen, das nicht du, sondern Lawrence sein Dad ist. Er ist einfach stur in der Beziehung. Ich meine, ich bin mir sicher, er weiß schon, das Mama und Papa zusammen wohnen, das die beiden Wörter zusammen gehören. Aber er hört, dass Robert dich Pa nennt und sieht wohl nicht ein, warum er dann nicht Dad sagen soll. Und von anderen Kindern hört er das Wort schließlich auch. Und die Bedeutung des biologischen Vaters interessiert einen nicht mahl drei jährigen auch nicht gerade. Wenigstens konnte ich ihn davon überzeugen, Lawrence, wenn er ihn mal sieht, Papa zu nennen. Sonst wäre Lawrence mit Sicherheit sauer und würde mir die Schuld geben."  
  
„Hey, ich finde es schön, wenn Lucas mich Dad nennt, denn er macht es einfach aus seinen Gefühlen heraus. Und Lawrence sollte lieber ruhig sein, schließlich ist er selbst schuld. Aber wie ist das denn jetzt mit deinem Job? Von wann bis wann müsstest du arbeiten?"  
  
„Von acht bis um 14 Uhr. Wenn er in den Kindergarten geht ist das kein Problem. Aber bis da hin?"  
  
„Und wenn du ihn für die Zeit hier lässt? Du bringst ihn einfach morgens und holst ihn nach der Arbeit wieder ab. Meine Forschungen laufen gut, meine Erfindungen, neue U-Bootarten verkaufen sich bestens und sind anerkannt. Ich kann es mir leisten, ein paar Monate erst ab 14 Uhr zu arbeiten und Carol kann sich die Zeit auch einteilen. Was meinst du, Carol?"  
  
Etwas überrumpelt, aber ehrlich lächelt sie. „Also, von mir aus ist das kein Problem."  
  
„Das würdet ihr tun? Das ist, das, danke!"  
  
**************  
  
„Mein Gott, ist der hinreißend!"  
  
„Ja, nicht?"Ich sage dir, mit 17 laufen dem die Mädchen hinterher, spätestens!"  
  
„Na, hoffentlich nutzt er's dann nicht aus, meine Tochter ist genauso alt wie er und wir sind ganz in die Nähe gezogen."Die zwei Erzieherinnen stehen in der Mitte des Spielplatzes und beobachten den fast 4 jährigen Lucas, der mit seinen halblangen, blonden Haaren und seinen tiefblauen Augen in der Tat ein Blickfang ist.  
  
„In welchen Kindergarten geht deine Tochter denn?"  
  
„Kathrien geht in den Kindergarten The little once Aber nur bis 12 Uhr, dann holt sie ihr Vater ab. Jessi, kennst du den Mann da?"Sie nickt zu einem Mann, der gerade den Hintereingang des Kindergartens betritt.  
  
„ Ja, das ist Nathan Bridger. Er holt Lucas heute früher ab, sie haben noch irgendwas vor."In dem Moment kommt Nathan auf sie zu. Bevor er sie begrüßen kann, hat Lucas ihn gesehen und springt mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf ihn zu.  
  
„Dad!"Nathan lässt das lachende und jauchzende Kind durch seine Beine schwingen, wirft es hoch und wirbelt es herum."  
  
„War es schön heute, Kiddo?"  
  
„Ja, fahren wir jetzt in den Zoo?"  
  
„Ihr fahrt in den Zoo, deine Mama, dein Papa und du."  
  
„Ach so."Das Kind sieht enttäuscht aus und verzieht so das Gesicht, das Nathan lachen muss.  
  
„Zieh keine Flunsch, deine Eltern haben sich extra frei genommen."  
  
„Aber wieso kommst du denn nicht mit und warum hat Papa plötzlich Zeit?"  
  
„Ich fahre das Wochenende mit Carol und Robert weg, das weist du doch. Wir packen jetzt und fahren heute Abend. Außerdem möchten deine Eltern einen Tag mal nur mit dir verbringen. Dafür hat sich dein Papa auch Zeit genommen."  
  
„Och!"Seufzt Lucas.  
  
„Na komm, es wird dir Spaß machen. Und Montag kommst du dann wieder mit zu mir, ok?"  
  
„Ok."Lucas gibt sich geschlagen, Nathan lässt ihn vom Arm auf die Erde und geht zu den Erzieherinnen. Rose, die er noch nicht kennt, gibt er die Hand.  
  
„Hallo! Ich bin Nathan Bridger."  
  
„Rose Thackeray, hallo."Dann wendet er sich zu Lucas Gruppenleiterin.  
  
„War heute irgendetwas Besonderes mit Lucas, Frau Addams?"  
  
„Nein, aber wenn ich fragen darf, waren sie mit Lucas bei dem Test?"  
  
Nathan lächelt. „Ja, sie hatten mit ihrer Einschätzung völlig Recht. Der Arzt war der Ansicht, dass Lucas hoch intelligent sei und seinem Alter weit voraus. Er rät uns, ein Mittelmaß an Förderung zu finden. Unter- sowie Überforderung können Gift für ihn sein. Aber jetzt wollen wir ihn auf keinen Fall schon in die Schule schicken. Erst mit fünf und dann sehen wir weiter."  
  
„Und was sagt Mr. Wolenczak dazu? Er ist doch sicher stolz auf seinen Sohn?"  
  
„Ja, sicher. Also dann auf wiedersehen."Nathan geht mit Lucas an der Hand und die Beiden sehen ihm hinterher.  
  
„Der kümmert sich ja wirklich lieb um Lucas und schlecht sieht er auch nicht gerade aus. Was ist mit Lawrence Wolenczak?"Fragt Rose.  
  
„Captain Bridger würde das so natürlich nicht zu anderen sagen, aber was man so hört, auch aus Lucas Erzählungen, interessiert den an dem Jungen höchstens, wie er mit ihm angeben kann. Lucas spürt das natürlich und sieht ihn nicht wirklich als Vater. Ich bin mal gespannt, wie's wird, wenn Lucas älter ist und alles besser versteht. Bis jetzt ist Bridger seine männliche Bezugsperson und der kümmert sich um Lucas genauso liebevoll wie um Robert, seinen eigenen Sohn. Zja, wir werden es sehen. Bringen wir die Kinder jetzt rein? Es ist schon halb zwölf."  
  
„In Ordnung."  
  
******************  
  
„Mom!"Lucas läuft seiner Mutter entgegen.  
  
„Hallo mein Schatz, Hallo Nathan."  
  
„Hallo Cynthia. Hast du kurz Zeit? Ich müsste etwas mit dir besprächen."  
  
„Sicher, Nathan. Lucas, geh schon mal rein zu deinem Vater, ich komme gleich. Sie wendet sich wieder Nathan zu.  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Es geht um Lucas. Ich habe die letzten Jahre nur mit meinen Forschungen und Entwicklungen verbracht, fest eingestellt war ich nicht. Das war auch gut so, es hat mich weiter gebracht. Allein der Kurzfilm über Delphine hat mir viel Lob, Erkenntnisse und Geld eingebracht. Aber jetzt hat mir die Naive ein sehr interessantes Angebot gemacht. Sie haben wohl eingesehen, dass ich in nächster Zeit kein Schiff befehligen werde und mir eine feste Arbeit angeboten. Ich soll mit einem Team verschiedene Boote aller Größen und Arten konstruieren und bauen. Dabei steht mir Natürlich ein viel reichhaltigeres Budget und ausgefeiltere technische Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung, als wenn ich das privat mache. Aber vor allem würde mir die Arbeit im Team Spaß machen."  
  
„Das freut mich für dich, Nathan. Aber du sagtest, es geht um Lucas. Ich weiß, dass du ihn jetzt immer von 12 bis 15 Uhr 30 hast, ist viel verlangt und dann bleiben wir ja meistens noch. Du weist, wie dankbar ich dir dafür bin. Also, was ist los?"  
  
„Bis her konnte ich mir meine Arbeit gut einteilen. Aber jetzt müsste ich Montags bis Freitags von 7 bis um 15 Uhr weg, es sei denn, es geht um die Arbeit, die ich ohne Team daheim machen kann. Davon werde ich einiges aber auch nachmittags machen."  
  
„Das heißt, du kannst Lucas nicht mehr nehmen?"  
  
„Bis 15 Uhr nicht:"Cynthia seufzt.  
  
„Was mache ich denn jetzt"  
  
„Wie wär's, wenn du ihn erst mal bis 15 Uhr 30 im Kindergarten lässt und ihn dann abholst?"  
  
„Ja, ja das werde ich dann wohl tun."  
  
„He Kleines, lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Und natürlich kannst du nach 15 Uhr 30 jederzeit mit Lucas zu uns kommen. Ja, ich bestehe sogar darauf. Ich möchte den Kleinen wenigstens ein paar Stunden am Tag sehen, ich werde ihn sonst einfach schrecklich vermissen."  
  
Jetzt lächelt Cynthia wieder schwach. „Pass auf, ich nehme dich beim Wort."  
  
„Das hoffe ich doch."  
  
„Nathan?"  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Was mir solche Angst macht, ist nicht, dass Lucas länger im Kindergarten bleibt."Traurig schaut sie ihn an. „Ich bin so alleine hier. Heute ist der erste Tag, den wir zu dritt verbringen und auch nur, weil ich nicht locker gelassen habe. Es ist einfach schön zu wissen, das man noch woanders hingehen kann. Seit Lucas geboren ist, bin ich fast jeden Abend bei euch, solange, bis Lucas ins Bett muss. Ich hatte einfach Angst, das du dafür jetzt keine Nerven mehr hast."  
  
„Cynthia! Natürlich nicht! Weist du was? Wir machen das so: Ich nehme Lucas nach der Arbeit direkt mit zu mir und du kommst einfach nach, ok?"  
  
„Danke, Nathan! Aber wird dir das nicht zu viel?"  
  
„Wieso? Um Robert habe ich mich auch immer nach der Arbeit gekümmert und tue es noch."  
  
„Also gut, dann ist das abgemacht. Tschau und viel Spaß in Disney World." Mit einem Kuss auf die Wange verabschiedet sie sich von ihm.  
  
„Und dir im Zoo. Tschüß Kiddo!"Ruft er dem Jungen zu, der gerade aus der Tür herausguckt.  
  
„Tschüß Dad!"Damit geht Nathan zum Auto, fährt es in das Parkhaus und geht zu seinem Boot.  
  
************  
  
„Dad!"  
  
„Hallo Kiddo! Wie war's im Zoo?"  
  
„Toll, aber Mom und Papa haben sich wieder gestritten."  
  
„Oje. Aber was für Tiere hast du denn gesehen?"Lucas lässt sich ablenken und erzählt bereitwillig, während sie mit dem Auto und dem Boot zur Insel fahren. „...Aber am liebsten mag ich Delphine. Und die hatten sie gar nicht. Dabei hätte ich sie so gerne springen gesehen, so wie bei dir."  
  
„Bei mir? Du meinst in dem Film?"  
  
„Ja, da sind sie ganz hoch gesprungen."  
  
„Hey Robert!"  
  
„Na Lucas, soll ich dir mein neues Boot zeigen?"  
  
„Klar!"Damit verschwinden die zwei Jungen.  
  
************  
  
„Hallo Carol"  
  
„Hallo Nathan. Weist du jetzt Bescheid wegen deiner Arbeit?"  
  
„Ja, ich fange in zwei Wochen an. Aber sag mal, Lucas meinte, ihr hättet euch gestritten?"Sie seufzt tief.  
  
„Ja, mal wieder. Er möchte, dass Lucas schon in die Schule geht. Dabei wäre das mit fast vier einfach zu früh, egal wie intelligent er ist. Wenn es Lawrence wenigstens um Lucas gehen würde. Aber ihm geht es nur darum, wie er am besten mit ihm angeben kann. Letzte Woche hat er ernsthaft versucht, Lucas in einen Anzug zu stecken und hat darauf bestanden, dass er bis abends bei seinem Geschäftsessen dabei war. Dann hat er ihn aufgefordert, seinen Kollegen zu zeigen, was er schon schreiben und rechnen kann. Die waren von einem so weiterentwickelten und viel versprechendem Jungen natürlich begeistert. Du hättest sie mal hören sollen. Als sprächen sie von einem viel versprechendem Börsenkurs. Lucas war vor den vielen Fremden Menschen in Anzügen natürlich total eingeschüchtert und hat gemacht, was Lawrence wollte. Aber dann war er übermüdet und völlig fertig."  
  
„Cynthia, du weist, was ich davon halte."  
  
„Ich weiß und du hast ja Recht. Aber wenn ich mich von ihm trenne, wer weiß, was er dann macht. Beschämt sieht sie zu Boden und wechselt das Thema.  
  
„Wo ist Lucas eigentlich?"  
  
„Bei Robert, er zeigt ihm sein Boot. Ich hab ihm Sonntag nach dem Besuch bei Disney World mit einem kleinen Motorboot geholfen. Er ist ganz stolz darauf. Nathan lächelt, seine dunklen Augen glänzen.  
  
„Der Besuch bei Disney World war einfach spitze und hat uns allen sehr gut getan. Wir haben soviel Fastfood, Zuckerwatte, Schokoäpfel und Eis gegessen, das uns total schlecht war. Aber die Fotos sind toll geworden!" Sie gehen rein und Nathan zeigt Cynthia Fotos, die ihn, Robbert und Carol mit Goofie, Mickey Mouse und vielen anderen zeigen. Alle drei sehen glücklich aus und besonders Robert wirkt mit seinem Struwwelkopf und dem ausgelassenem Lachen rundum zufrieden. Lucas und Robert kommen herein.  
  
„Hallo Mom! Roberts Boot ist super! Ich möchte auch so eins."  
  
„Na, dafür bist du noch ein bisschen zu klein. Aber ich möchte es auch gerne sehen. Zeigst du es mir, Robert?"  
  
„Klar, ich hab es ganz alleine gemacht!"Verkündet er stolz und fügt hinzu „Naja, Pa hat mir ein kleines bisschen mit dem Motor geholfen."  
  
„Da bin ich ja gespannt."  
  
******************  
  
„Lucas Wolenczak!"Mit seinem neuen Schulranzen und der Schultüte mit den vielen Delphinen darauf, läuft Lucas zu dem Lehrer hin und winkt Cynthia und Nathan zu, bevor er mit der Gruppe in seinen neuen Klassenraum geht.  
  
******************  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später werden die letzten Fotos gemacht. Nathan und Cynthia stehen am Rand und schauen zu.  
  
„Meinst du, es war die richtige Entscheidung? Er ist doch gerade erst 5 geworden."  
  
„Wenn du die Einschulung meinst, ja. Er war im Kindergarten einfach unterfordert. Und dass wir die erste Klasse nicht gleich übersprungen haben, finde ich auch gut. Wenn wir merken, dass er sich langweilt, können wir immer noch weitersehen. Aber seinen Anfang in der Schulte sollte er mit wenigsten annähernd Gleichaltrigen und altersgerecht erleben. Was ich von der Sache mit dem privaten Computerunterricht halte, weist du ja. Es hätte sicher auch gereicht, wenn ich ihm erst mal Unterricht gebe. Der Lehrer ist ja jetzt schon hin und weg. Er wird ihm alles beibringen, was er kann. Nur ist er mit fünf einfach noch nicht reif genug, um zu verstehen, das er mit seinem können auch enormen Schaden anrichten kann. Nein, ich fände es besser, wenn er diese Sachen erst lernt, wenn er sie auch kontrollieren kann. Mal abgesehen davon, das ihm frische Luft besser tut, als ständig vor dem Ding zu hängen."  
  
„Ich weiß, Nathan, das finde ich ja auch."Cynthia senkt den Kopf. „Aber Lawrence..."Weiter kommt sie nicht, denn Lucas rennt auf sie zu.  
  
„Mom, dad, können wir jetzt heimfahren? Zu Robert und Carol? Ich möchte die Tüte auspacken."Darauf hatte er schon den ganzen Tag gewartet. Nathan schmunzelt. Er kann sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie Robert sich auf das auspacken der Schultüte gefreut hatte. Fast mehr als auf seine Geburtstagsgeschenke. Das war jetzt fast 6 Jahre her...  
  
*************  
  
„Wow, mom, danke!"Der blonde Junge sitzt im Wohnzimmer auf dem Teppich. Um ihn herum liegen eine Uhr, zwei Bücher, zwei Kassetten und jede Menge Schnuckzeug. Zu guter letzt hatte seine Mutter eine elektrische Spieleisenbahn hinter ihrem Rücken hervor gezaubert. Jetzt schaut er Nathan an.  
  
„Dad, hast du auch was für mich?"  
  
„Klar, du bist doch mein Lieblings Paten- Kind."Damit holt er ein großes Blatt Papier aus seinem Arbeitszimmer und zeigt es Lucas.  
  
„Ein Bild?"Unsicher sieht Lucas zu Nathan und dann auf die Photomontage.  
  
„Dad! Das sind ja wir, auf einem Boot und da sind Delphine! Heißt das-„  
  
„Das heißt, wenn du möchtest, fahren wir am Samstag zusammen raus. Ich habe in einem Meeresabschnitt wieder einige Delphine gesehen, mal schauen, ob wir sie finden."  
  
„Nur wir zwei?"  
  
„Nur wir zwei!"Lucas guckt immer noch ungläubig, aber dann lacht er auf und sein Gesicht strahlt mit seinen Augen um die Wette.  
  
**************  
  
Für beide wird es ein unvergesslicher Tag. Die Sonne scheint, sie nehmen sich belegte Brote mit und Lucas sieht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hautnah einen echten Delphin. Nathan filmt abwechselt die Delphine und Lucas, der aufgeregt hin und her läuft und ganz aus dem Häuschen ist.  
  
„Das, schau mal da, wie hoch der springt, und da, siehst du den? Der ist schneller als das Boot!"  
  
***********  
  
Als sie am Abend wieder kommen, wartet Cynthia schon auf sie. Während des Abendrots erzählt Lucas seiner Mutter und Robert von den Delphinen. „Mom, es war einfach total cool!"  
  
„Einfach total cool?"Seine Mutter lächelt. Sie versteht ihren Sohn gut. Immerhin ist auch sie schon mit Nathan rausgefahren. Die Delphine waren beeindruckend gewesen, aber vor allem ist es Nathans Art, die einen mitreißen kann. Er liebt die Tiere und seine Begeisterung hatte sie einfach angesteckt.  
  
„Mom, kann ich heute nicht hier schlafen? Dann kann ich morgen früh gleich mit Robbi im Meer schwimmen gehen. Dad meint, das Wasser ist jetzt warm genug."  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, du hast deinen Vater jetzt schon seit drei Tagen nicht gesehen..."  
  
„Ach bitte, mom! Papa hat doch eh keine Zeit, bitte, bitte!"Cynthia schaut fragend zu Carol und Nathan.  
  
„Nun lass ihn doch. Was meinst du, Nathan. Wir könnten gegen Mittag aufs Festland fahren und dann alle zusammen Pizza essen gehen."Carol schaut erst ihren Mann und dann Cynthia an.  
  
„Wenn es für dich in Ordnung ist, Cynthia?"  
  
„Super, sag schon ja, mom!"  
  
„Ja, Cynthia, sag ja, mit euch zusammen ist's viel lustiger als alleine!" Robert und Lucas schauen sie mit großen Augen an, sie lacht und kapituliert.  
  
„Also gut, wer kann da schon wiedersehen!"Die Jungs lachen und Nathan grinst.  
  
„Dann bis morgen Cynthia. Ach so, Lawrence ist natürlich auch eingeladen."  
  
„Naja, er wird wohl nicht können, er muss arbeiten."  
  
„Sonntags?"Nathan runzelt die Stirn, dringt dann aber nicht weiter in sie ein. Er weiß, wie sehr sie die Ignoranz und Gleichgültigkeit ihres Mannes verletzt und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
„Gute nacht Nathan, gute Nacht mein Schatz."damit gibt sie Lucas einen Kuss und geht dann zum Boot.  
  
„So Kiddo, ihr zwei geht jetzt in die Falle!"Lucas gähnt herzhaft, Aber Robert sieht seinen Vater ärgerlich an.  
  
„Wieso muss ich denn auch schon ins Bett? Ich bin immerhin sieben Jahre älter als Lucas!"  
  
„Das werde ich dir sagen. Es ist jetzt elf, ihr solltet beide längst im Bett liegen. Aber du kannst ja noch ein bisschen lesen, OK?"  
  
„Na gut."  
  
„Und du, Lucas? Noch eine kurze Geschichte?"  
  
„Au ja, aber ich möchte etwas mit Delphinen hören."Nathan lächelt, sieht zu, wie sich die beiden die Zähne putzen und umziehen, wünscht Robert eine gute Nacht und erzählt Lucas dann die Geschichte von Flipper.  
  
*************  
  
„Guten Morgen!"  
  
„Morgen Dad. Können wir gleich ins Mehr?"Während Lucas sich verschlafen die Augen reibt, kommt Robert die Treppe hinunter.  
  
„Frühstück!"Auch Lucas entdeckt jetzt den Tisch mit Brötchen, Marmelade, Nutella, Obst und Gebäck.  
  
„Dad, warst du schon auf dem Festland?"  
  
Carol lächelt und setzt sich zu den Dreien an den Tisch. „Von wegen! Euer Dad hat bis eben in den Federn gelegen!"  
  
Und auch Nathans Mundwinkel zucken. „Tzja, wer viel arbeitet, muss auch viel essen und ruhen!"  
  
Sie frühstücken ausgiebig, bis Robert und Lucas unruhig auf ihren Stühlen herumrutschen und Nathan mit großen Augen anschauen.  
  
Der lacht. „Vergesst es Jungs, dieser Blick zieht bei mir nicht, erst wird verdaut."  
  
Mach zehn Minuten zieht er dann aber doch, wenn es nicht nur das nervige Gezappel der Beiden ist. „Na los, geht schon!"Wie auf Kommando stoßen sie ihre Stühle nach hinten und rennen hoch.  
  
„Es ist der erste Tag, an dem das Wasser warm genug ist, um schon morgens zu baden."Carol nickt und gibt ihrem Mann einen innigen Kuss.  
  
Diesen Morgen verbringen die vier mit schwimmen im Meer und spielen am Strand. Als sie Cynthia dann zum Essen abholen, sind besonders die Jungs ausgelassen und erzählen drauf los.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
So, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Wie gesagt, es ist alles fertig. Sagt mir, ob ihr die Fortsetzung haben wollt und ich beeile mich mit updaten! *Welpenblick aufsetz* Snuggles 


	2. Eine alternative Geschichte 2

Lucas Wolenczak- Eine alternative Geschichte  
  
Autor: snuggles  
  
Disclaimer: Außer den Rechtschreibfehlern und der Idee ist nichts mir.  
  
Teil: 2/3  
  
@ Kiddo: Hey Alfirim! Erst mal danke für deine reviews, auch zu den anderen Geschichten. Irgendwie hat mich deine review zu `Gefangen` traurig gemacht, ich weiß auch nicht so genau warum. Vielleicht, weil sich das Lied so sehr nach Abschied anhört. Ich hatte es benutzt, nachdem Carol gestorben war. Und auch für uns wird sich noch mehr verändern. Nur noch dieses Jahr sind wir an einer Schule. Danach machst du dein Annerkennungsjahr und ich beginne die nächste Ausbildung. Aber unsere Freundschaft ist nicht durch die seaQuest oder die Schule entstanden, sondern durch ein anderes gemeinsames Hobby. Und ich denke, das ist das Besondere. Unsere gemeinsamen Interessen haben unsere Freunschaft enger gemacht. Und nur weil sich Dinge Verändern, müssen sie nicht schlechter werden, Freundschaften nicht auseinander gehen. Und weist du, ich freue mich auf die Rote! Und ich würde sehr gerne weiter Geschichten von dir hören, denn das ist etwas ganz besonderes für mich! Deine Rána.  
  
@ Yury: Vielen Dank für deine review! Natürlich darfst du *Mr. businesss Wolenczak* übernehmen. Und ja, sein erstes Wort war Mama. Eine der Veränderungen, die entstehen, wenn sich Bridger und seine mom um ihn kümmern. (  
  
@ Danke!!!  
  
*************************************************************************** *************************************************************************** ********  
  
Ein halbes Jahr später öffnet Lucas erstaunt die Haustür.  
  
„Dad! Was machst du denn um die Zeit hier?"  
  
„Na was wohl? Ich bringe dich in die Schule."  
  
„Echt? Lucas strahlt. Heute soll er in eine neue Klasse kommen, in die dritte. Dabei war er erst vor einem halben Jahr mit knapp 5 eingeschult worden. Als die Lehrer dann dringend empfohlen hatten, ihn mindestens eine Klasse überspringen zu lassen, hatten Nathan und Cynthia lange überlegt, was sie tun sollten. Schließlich hatten sie übereingestimmt, dass es das Beste für Lucas sei, nicht zu riskieren, ihn aus der Zweiten direkt wieder rausreißen zu müssen, sondern ihn gleich in die Dritte zu geben, auch wenn ihm das viel abverlangen würde. Lawrence hatte sich diesmal ganz rausgehalten. Weitere Streitereien war es ihm nicht wert.  
  
Seinen Gefühlen nach zu urteilen war Lucas sich sicher, mindestens tausend Hummeln im Magen zu haben. Und eben war er noch überzeugt gewesen, gar nicht in die Schule gehen zu können. Aber jetzt, mit der Aussicht nicht alleine gehen zu müssen, fühlt er sich schon viel woher. Seine Mutter hat sich heute nicht frei nehmen können und war schon vor einer Stunde aus dem Haus gegangen. An seinen Vater hatte er gar nicht erst gedacht und Nathan arbeitete um die Zeit normalerweise schließlich auch.  
  
„Ach, Lucas..."Natahns verschmitztes Gesicht lässt Lucas etwas ahnen-  
  
„Deine Mutter und ich haben da etwas für dich."  
  
„Ein Geschenk? Wo ist es?"Er läuft um Nathan herum, kann aber nichts finden. Da hört er aus Nathans Wagen leise Geräusche.  
  
„Dad?!"Er läuft zum Wagen, öffnet die Tür und sieht-  
  
„Ein Schwein?"Lucas starrt Nathan an. Der lächelt. Genau so hatte er sich Lucas Reaktion vorgestellt.  
  
„Kein normales Schwein, Kiddo, ein Miniatur- Hausschwein. Es ist noch ein Ferkel und wird kaum mehr wachsen. Du kannst mit ihm spazieren gehen wie mit einem Hund und es ist genauso sauber. Eigentlich bin ich in ein Tierheim gefahren um einen Hund zu holen. Da war sie und hat mir so Leid getan. Magst du es? Wenn du möchtest kannst du aber auch einen Hund haben, dann bringen wir sie zurück."Langsam fängt Lucas ungläubiges Gesicht an zu strahlen. Nein, er will keinen Hund, so ein kleines Ferkel ist etwas Besonderes, es ist unglaublich süß und seine neuen Klassenkameraden würden staunen.  
  
„Und wie ich es mag! Sie ist total süß!"Dann fängt er an zu Grinsen und man könnte meinen, er währe Nathans leiblicher Sohn. „Und das hat Papa erlaubt? Nicht zu glauben!"  
  
Jetzt lacht auch Nathan. „Naja, begeistert war er nicht, aber unter der Bedingung, dass es so selten wie möglich, und nur wenn du auf sie aufpasst, da ist, hat er zugestimmt. Wenn du in der Schule bist, bleibt es also auf der Insel und danach nimmst du sie mit zu euch."  
  
„Wow, vielen, vielen dank Dad!"  
  
„Schon gut, aber bedanke dich auch noch bei deinen Eltern."  
  
„Jaa, aber Papa ist ja ohne hin nie da. Und ich darf es wirklich behalten, kein Scherz?"  
  
„Nein, kein Scherz. Aber eins musst du mir versprechen!"  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Du musst dich gut um sie kümmern, auch wenn sie etwas größer und nicht mehr so neu für dich ist."  
  
„Versprochen! Wie heißt sie den?"  
  
„Wie du möchtest, denk dir einen Namen aus, aber lass uns jetzt fahren, es wird wirklich Zeit."  
  
„Holst du mich nach der Schule auch wieder ab?"  
  
„Hmm..."  
  
„Bitte!"  
  
„Also gut, du kannst deine blauen Äuglein wieder auf normale Größe bringen, ich hol dich ab." Lucas lacht sein Kinderlachen, seine Augen glänzen und Nathan schmunzelt in sich hinein. *Er ist eben doch noch ein Kind! Wenn auch ein besonders hübsches und intelligentes Kind, aber ein Kind. Wir müssen wirklich noch mehr darauf achten, ihn das auch sein zu lassen.* Mit diesem Gedanken verabschiedet er Lucas und wünscht ihm viel Glück.  
  
**********  
  
„Und, wie ist es gelaufen?"Nathan fängt Lucas auf, der auf ihn zugerannt kommt, was nicht ganz einfach ist, da er im anderen Arm das Kleine Ferkel hält.  
  
„Ganz gut. Sie haben gefragt, warum ich mit fünf schon in die dritte komme."  
  
„Und was hast du geantwortet?"  
  
„Das ich schon früh lesen und schreiben gelernt habe und deshalb schon in die dritte komme."  
  
„Na siehst du, das wird schon. Und wenn nicht, dann sind Cynthia und ich ja auch noch da."  
  
Vorsichtig nimmt Lucas jetzt das Schweinchen in die Arme. „Ich hab den anderen von Patricia erzählt und sie fanden es toll, keiner von ihnen hat ein Hausschwein, alle nur Vögel, Hasen und Hunde."  
  
„Patricia ? Du hast es Patricia genannt?"  
  
Lucas strahlt. „Ja, toll, nicht? Und rufen können wir es Pati"  
  
„Ein Schwein das Patricia heißt? Nahten rümpft die Nase, dann lacht er. „Ja, sehr interessant."  
  
**************  
  
1 Jahr später  
  
Lautes Geschrei aus einem der unteren Stockwerke schreckt Lucas Wolenczak aus seinem tiefen Schlaf auf. In seiner weichen, bunt gemusterten Betdecke setzt er sich auf, reibt sich die Augen und wird langsam wach. Die Stimmen von unten werden allmählich lauter.  
  
„Jetzt spiel dich nicht so auf, Cynthia. Du hockst doch ständig bei deinem Nathan. Sogar unser Sohn nennt ihn Dad."  
  
„Das hast du bemerkt? Nicht zu glauben!"Ihre Stimme klingt zynisch, wie Lucas sie noch nie gehört hat. „ Wo er dir sonst doch scheiß egal ist! Außerdem, was erwartest du? Nathan kümmert sich liebevoll um ihn und du bist ja nie da."  
  
„Warum sollte ich auch? Du spielst die brave Mutter, dabei bist du nie zuhause, wo du hingehörst, wenn ich dich will bist du Arbeiten oder bei deiner idyllischen Kleinfamilie der Bridgers."  
  
„Ach? So ist das also!"Lucas, der langsam die Treppe herunter kommt, traut sich nicht, etwas zu sagen. So wütend hatte er seine Mutter noch nie gesehen. Normalerweise ist es Lawrence, der ausflippt. Er bleibt an der Wand stehen und hört ungläubig weiter zu.  
  
„Ich bin nicht da? Der Herr wünscht, dass ich immer für ihn bereit bin, und dabei bumst er durch die Gegend. Soll ich dir etwas sagen?"Kalt, unendlich traurig und kaputt, sieht sie ihm ins Gesicht. „Es reicht mir, endgültig. Ich lasse mich scheiden!"Damit knallt sie die Tür hinter sich zu, Lawrence geht ihr nach, schreit, knallt die Tür ebenfalls und Lucas ist wieder allein.  
  
Die Sekunden gehen vorbei, langsam lässt er sich auf eine Stufe sinken, ganz langsam beginnt er zu begreifen, was eben passiert ist. Seine Eltern streiten sich oft, das ist es nicht. Es ist Cynthias Ton, der ihm Angst macht. Ich lasse mich scheiden. Das hatte sie noch nie gesagt, jedenfalls hatte Lucas es nie von ihr gehört. Lucas Gedanken überschlagen sich, er friert, zieht die Beine an und schlägt die Arme um sich. Was wenn seine Mutter wirklich weggehen, ihn alleine lassen würde? Oder wenn sie ihn mitnehmen würde. Weg von daheim, weg von seinem Dad.  
  
*Dad! Er weiß bestimmt, was ich machen kann!* Kurz entschlossen steht der kleine, blonde Junge auf, zieht seine Jacke über den Schlafanzug und die Schuhe über die nackten Füße. Dann läuft er die zehn Minuten zum Hafen. Trotz der beleuchteten Straßen beschleicht ihn langsam die Angst. Dann findet er das kleine Boot der Mutter. Er war noch nie alleine gefahren, aber er spricht sich selber Mut zu, immerhin hatte er es schon viele Male bei seiner Mutter und Nathan gesehen, so schwer kann das ja nicht sein. doch das fahren erweist sich als schwieriger als gedacht, besonders im dunkeln. Ein paar mal kippt er fast um, schafft es aber bis ans andere Ufer. Erleichtert versucht er anzudocken, verpasst die niedrigste Stelle jedoch und wird vom Strudel hinunter gerissen. Das Boot rammt einen Baum, er kippt vorne über, schlägt mit dem Kopf auf und kriecht noch ans Ufer. Dann wird es schwarz um ihn.  
  
*************  
  
Nathan Bridger schaut auf die Uhr. Es ist kurz nach Mitternacht. Bis eben hat er gearbeitet, jetzt packt er seine Sachen weg, um ins Bett zu gehen. Aber ein unbestimmtes, schlechtes Gefühl lässt ihn zögern. Kann er normalerweise nicht schlafen, geht er noch am Strand spazieren, aber heute ist es schon sehr spät. Also zieht er sich um und legt sich zu Carol ins Bett. Nathan muss lächeln, als er sie sieht. Sie bewegt sich im Schlaf, morgen früh würde sie sich wieder wundern, warum sie mit den Füßen auf dem Kopfkissen liegt. Er schaltet das kleine, gedämpfte Licht, das er angeschaltet hatte, aus und versucht zu schlafen. Nach einer drei viertel Stunde gibt er es auf, zieht sich Socken, Schuhe und einen Mantel über, steckt einen Schlüssel ein und macht leise die Türen hinter sich zu. Eine Weile geht er am Strand spazieren. Als er das Boot weit unten am Strand angespült sieht, wird er Schreckens bleich. Er dreht es um, keine Spur vom Fahrer.  
  
„Cynthia, Lucas!"Während er den Strand nach unten hin weiter absucht, gehen ihm schreckliche Bilder im Kopf herum. Wie hatte das passieren können? Cynthia war eine erfahrene Fahrerin, sie hatte das Boot auch im Dunkeln die kurze Strecke schon öfters gelenkt und allzu stark waren die Wellen auch nicht. Irgendwie musste sie zu weit nach unten geraten sein. Nathan zwingt sich zur Ruhe. Er würde Systematisch suchen müssen. Mit diesem Gedanken rennt er zurück zum Haus, weckt Caro und erklärt ihr in kurzen Sätzen was passiert ist. Erschrocken schaut sie ihren Mann an.  
  
„Oh Gott, was soll ich tun?"  
  
„Wir müssen den Stand zu zweit genau absuchen. Irgendwas muss passiert sein, das Cynthia die Kontrolle über das Boot verloren hat. Wenn nicht Lucas alleine...Oh nein, Lucas!"  
  
Carol schaut ihrem Mann in das entsetzte Gesicht. „Nathan, das darfst du nicht mal denken!"  
  
Gewaltsam reißt Nathan sich zusammen, wie er es schon hundert Male im Meer getan hatte. „Wie auch immer, sie können überall angespült worden sein, vielleicht ist das Boot auch erst gekippt und sie konnten sich noch an Land schleppen, bevor es weiter abgetrieben ist. Ich suche also alles von oben ab und du nach unten hin. Such noch mal vom Boot an, vielleicht habe ich eben etwas übersehen."  
  
************  
  
„Lucas, Cinthia!"Seit 10 Minuten suchen Carol und Nathan jetzt jeden Meter ab. Der Strand besteht aus mehreren Teilen, vor der übersichtlichen Andockstelle, bei der Stand direkt im Mehr verlief, sind Dünen, Gehölz und Gestrüpp. Das erschwert Nathan die Suche erheblich. Immer wieder ruft er, ohne wirklich auf eine Antwort zu hoffen. Bis er eine leise Stimme hört.  
  
„Dad!"  
  
„Kiddo!"Nathan rennt zu ihm und trägt den kleinen, durchgefrorenen und weinenden Jungen ins Haus.  
  
„Carol? Carol, ich hab ihn!"seine Frau hört es und kommt ebenfalls ins Haus. Leise und beruhigend spricht er zu ihm, während Carol im Krankenhaus und bei Cynthia anruft, das Lucas alleine gefahren war, hatte Nathan inzwischen aus ihm heraus bekommen und auch die anderen Abläufe des Streites und Lucas Flucht zu ihm kann sich Nathan aus seinen, ziemlich durcheinenderen, von Schluchzen unterbrochenen Erzählungen, zusammen reimen.  
  
Der Notarzt entscheidet, dass Lucas ins Krankenhaus muss.  
  
„Möchten sie mitkommen?"  
  
„Ja, kommst du auch mit, Carol?"  
  
„Ja, ich fahre das Stück im Boot mit euch, dann fahre ich zu Cynthia. Sie ist total durcheinander, ich hab ihr gesagt, sie soll in dem Zustand auf keinen Fall selber fahren, ich hole sie ab. Robert weiß auch Bescheid, er hat versprochen, im Bett zu bleiben. In die Schule muss er morgen am Sonntag ja nicht."  
  
„Danke, Schatz!"  
  
***************  
  
Nathan sitzt an Lucas Bett. Die Ärztin hatte den kleinen Jungen untersucht und eine Gehirnerschütterung und eine Verstauchung des linken Armes festgestellt. Lucas hatte wieder geweint und ihm von seiner Angst, fortgehen zu müssen, erzählt. Nathan hatte ihn beruhigt, ihn im Arm hin und hergewiegt und so war der blonde Junge dann eingeschlafen. Jetzt hält Nathan seine Hand und wacht über seinen Schlaf.  
  
„Lucas!"Völlig aufgelöst kommt Cynthia in das Zimmer.  
  
„Er schläft. Es ging ihm schlecht. Er hat euren Streit mitbekommen und hatte Angst, von hier weg zu müssen. Willst du dich wirklich scheiden lassen?"  
  
„Ja, ich habe alles versucht, aber so geht es nicht weiter. Ich hätte das schon längst tun müssen. Aber natürlich möchte ich Lucas nicht aus seiner gewohnten Umgebung heraus reißen und schon gar nicht von dir. Aber wieso ist er nicht zu mir gekommen? Hat er so wenig Vertrauen zu mir?"  
  
„Nein, Cynthia, er hat mitbekommen, wie sauer und verletzt du warst. Er wollte dich nicht noch mit seiner Angst belasten."  
  
„Aber dich hat er sich anvertraut. Und es ist ja nicht nur dieses mal. Wenn ihn etwas bedrückt, kommt er immer erst zu dir. Aber das ist ja kein Wunder! Ich war so verletzt und enttäuscht von Lawrence, dass ich mich ganz der Arbeit gewidmet habe. Darüber habe ich Lucas öfters vernachlässigt. Nach der Schule bringe ich ihn zu dir, dann gehe ich wieder zur Arbeit. Und meine Versprechen, mir Zeit für ihn zu nehmen, habe ich so oft gebrochen. Ich bin nicht besser als Lawrence. Kein Wunder, das er mir nicht vertraut, du enttäuscht ihn nicht, er liebt dich so sehr."  
  
„Carol!"Nathan steht auf, wischt ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und nimmt sie in die Arme.  
  
„Hey, du bist nicht wie Lawrence. Ihm bedeutet der Junge nichts. Er hätte sich auch nicht um ihn gekümmert, wenn ich nicht da wäre. Du weist, das er gerne auf der Insel und nicht alleine ist. Du weist das es ihm gut geht und hast begonnen, dir dein eigenes Leben, unabhängig von Lawrence aufzubauen. Lucas liebt dich, dass weiß ich."  
  
„Danke, Nathan, ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne dich machen würde!"  
  
Carol sitzt währenddessen neben Lucas. Sie weiß, wie schwer das für Cynthia ist. Trotzdem fällt es ihr nicht leicht, zu sehen, wie ihr Mann eine Andere so zärtlich umarmt, auch wenn es rein freundschaftlich ist.  
  
*************  
  
3 Stunden später wacht Lucas auf. Cynthia und Carol holen Kaffe, Nathan sitzt inzwischen wieder bei Lucas.  
  
„Dad!"  
  
„Na, Kiddo? Was machst du denn für Sachen? Wie geht es dir?"  
  
„Es geht, mein Kopf tut weh."  
  
„Ja, du hast eine Gehirnerschütterung, Das tut weh, ist aber weiter nicht gefährlich. Und dein Arm ist verstaucht, du bekommst Verbände darum und musst erst mal vorsichtig sein, aber das wird auch wieder. Kiddo?"  
  
„Ja, Dad?"Etwas ängstlich schauen Lucas blaue Augen Nathan an. Würde er doch weg müssen?  
  
„Versprich mir, so etwas nie wieder zu machen! Ich hatte solche Angst um dich! Und Carol und deine Mom auch."  
  
Lucas lächelt etwas verschämt. „Versprochen!"Carol und Cynthia kommen ins Zimmer und Lucas ist sehr erleichtert zu erfahren, dass er und Cynthia ganz in die Nähe ziehen werden.  
  
***********  
  
2 Jahre später sind Cynthia und Lawrence geschieden. Das Verfahren ging zügig, Lawrence hatte das Sorgerecht ohne Protest an Cynthia übergeben. Die Zwei sind in einen Nebenort gezogen, so dass es mit dem Auto etwa 10 Minuten zum Hafen sind. Cynthia ist in der letzten Zeit regelrecht aufgeblüht. Sie geht wieder mehr raus und hat einen Freund. Lucas verbringt nach wie vor den Großteil seiner Freizeit auf der Insel oder mit seinen Freunden und Robert oder Nathan beim Basketball. Doch während sein Bezug zu den Bridgers immer enger wird, verliert er allmählich den Kontakt zu seiner Mutter. Hatte sie sich vor einigen Wochen noch hauptsächlich darauf konzentriert, Lucas zu helfen, mit seiner Intelligenz umzugehen und seine kindlichen Bedürfnisse durch Zoobesuche, dem Herstellen von Knete, Salzteig und Plätzchen, Faschingsveranstaltungen und Töpfern zu fördern, vernachlässigte sie ihren Sohn nun mehr und mehr zu Gunsten ihres neuen Partners. Trotz der Zuwendung, die Lucas von vielen Seiten erfährt leidet er darunter, was sein Verhältnis zu dem Freund seiner Mutter, Jhon, erschwert. In solchen Momenten verkriecht er sich am liebsten in seine Schularbeiten oder an seinen heiß geliebten Computer.  
  
„Dad!"  
  
„Hey Kiddo, ich hab schon auf euch gewartet. Hallo Cynthia."Nathan schmunzelt. Lucas hat seine Angewohnheit, ihn Dad zu nennen, noch nicht geändert. Wann er wohl damit aufhören, es als kindlich abtun? Und ob er ihn dann einfach Nathan nennen würde? Ein komischer Gedanke. Nathan streichelt Pati über den Kopf und schaut dann zu Cynthia hoch.  
  
„Was war es eigentlich, was du mir am Vidphone nicht erzählen wolltest?" Etwas unbehaglich schaut sie ihn an.  
  
„Oh, das würde ich gerne mit dir und Carol alleine besprechen."Sie schaut auf Lucas hinunter.  
  
Der Kleine guckt von einem zum anderen und rollt mit den Augen. „Ich störe wohl?"  
  
Nathan lächelt seinen Patensohn an. „Quatsch Kiddo, aber manchmal müssen Erwachsene eben alleine etwas besprechen."  
  
„Ja ja!"Lucas verzieht das Gesicht und tut besonders genervt.  
  
„Dann gehe ich eben mit Pati spazieren."  
  
„Ok, aber geh nicht ganz so weit weg."Mit diesen Worten des Mannes gehen Nathan und Cynthia zu Carol ins Haus. „Also, was ist los?"Nathan setzt sich in einen Sessel und Carol auf seinen Schoß.  
  
„Es ist... Jhon und ich wollen zusammen ziehen."  
  
Erstaunt sieht Nathan sie an. „Ja und?"  
  
„Jhon hat eine Arbeit in Santa Monika angeboten bekommen. Ich und Lucas werden mit ihm gehen."  
  
„Wie bitte? Nathan springt so abrupt auf, dass Carlo nach vorne stolpert.  
  
„Das ist vier Stunden Autofahrt von hier entfernt." Entschuldigend senkt sie den Kopf, dann hebt sie ihn energisch.  
  
„Ich weiß, Nathan. Es tut mir leid, aber ich möchte mein Leben endlich in die Hand nehmen, tun was ich wirklich will. Und ich will ein Leben mit Jhon."Nathan schüttelt den Kopf, seine Augen funkeln.  
  
„Das kannst du nicht tun Cynthia. Der Junge ist hier aufgewachsen. Es gab kaum einen Tag in seinem Leben, an dem er von mir getrennt war. Du weist das er nie einen richtigen Vater hatte und ich liebe ihn wie meinen eigenen Sohn. Du kannst ihn hier nicht einfach rausreißen!"  
  
Plötzlich wird sein Ausbruch von flehlichen Rufen unterbrochen. Lucas steht im Türrahmen. Im Gegensatz zu dem klitschnassen Jungen haben die drei den Platzregen nicht bemerkt.  
  
„Bitte Mom, bitte nicht! Ich will nicht weg von hier, du hast es versprochen!"Von den Sachen und dem Haar des Jungen tropft der Regen, tränen laufen ihm die Wange hinunter. Neben ihm schüttelt sich sein Schweinchen.  
  
„Lucas!"Cynthia kniet sich vor ihren Sohn und beginnt, ihm die nassen Sachen auszuziehen.  
  
Santa Monika liegt direkt an der Küste und ist wirklich schön! Es wird dir dort gefallen!"  
  
Flehend schaut Lucas zu Nathan hoch, der ihn in ein Handtuch einwickelt. „Kann Dad nicht wenigstens mitkommen?"  
  
Behutsam streicht Cynthia ihm über das Haar. „Nein, Lucas. Er und Carol haben hier Arbeit. Sie und Robert sind hier zuhause."  
  
„Aber ich bin hier auch zuhause. Warum darf Robert bei Dad bleiben und ich muss weg? Das ist nicht fair!"  
  
Nathan, der sich langsam wieder beruhigt hat, rubbelt ihn vorsichtig trocken und schaut ihm in die Augen. „Hör mal Kiddo. Natürlich gehörst du genauso zu mir, wie Robert. Aber deine Mutter hat auch das Recht, ihr Leben zu verändern. und du möchtest deine Mama doch nicht alleine gehen lassen?"  
  
Erschrocken schaut Lucas Nathan an. „Nein!"  
  
Aufmuntert und mit dumpfen Gefühl im Bauch lächelt Nathan ihm zu. „Na siehst du. Und wenn es dir nicht gut geht, bin ich ja auch noch da, egal, wie weit du weg bist. Aber jetzt wird sich erst mal geduscht."Er nimmt den, fest in das Handtuch gewickelten, Jungen auf den Arm und trägt ihn die Treppe hoch, wobei er Cynthias dankbaren Blick übersieht.  
  
****************  
  
Drei Monate später ist es dann soweit. Nathan und Carol verabschieden sich endgültig von Cynthia und Lucas. Cynthia schließt Nathan, Carol und Robert noch einmal in die Arme. Während sich Carol und Robert mit ermutigenden Sätzen von Lucas verabschieden, nimmt Nathan den blonden Jungen nur stumm in die Arme. Als Lucas anfängt zu weinen streicht er ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Wieder realisiert er, wie schwer ihm der Abschied von seinem fröhlichen kleinen Patensohn fallen wird.  
  
„Besuch mich bald, Kiddo, ja?"  
  
„Ja!"  
  
Langsam lässt er ihn los. Und richtet sich auf.  
  
Cynthia schaut ihm in die Augen. „Ich verspreche dir, das wir dich besuchen kommen, sobald er das erste Heimweh überwunden und sich einigermaßen eingelebt hat. Nathan, du wirst immer sein Dad bleiben, das weist du."  
  
******************  
  
Doch auch acht Wochen nach ihrem Umzug hat Lucas sich nicht eingewöhnt. Vielleicht hätte er es, wenn sich seine Mutter und ihr Freund sich Zeit für ihn genommen hätten. Aber ihr fällt die neue Arbeit schwerer als gedacht und auch Jhon arbeitet den ganzen Tag. Lucas Bitten, seinen Dad besuchen zu dürfen, schiebt Cynthia immer wieder nach hinten, bis er aufhört zu fragen und sich vor allen zurückzieht. Selbst die Ausführlichen Vidphonegespräche mit Nathan können ihn nicht richtig aufmuntern. In der Schule ist er nach wie vor der Beste, wird aber immer blasser und isst kaum, bis er schließlich beim Sportunterricht umkippt.  
  
„Lucas, Schatz!"Aufgebracht läuft Cynthia zu ihrem Sohn. „Wie geht es dir?"In dem Moment betritt eine Lehrerin den Raum, indem die Schulkrankenschwester den Jungen kurz zuvor untersucht hatte. Es ist Lucas Klassenlehrerin. Sie gibt Cynthia die Hand und bittet sie auf den Flur. Das Gespräch der beiden Frauen dauert lange, bis sich Cynthia dankend von ihr verabschiedet, erst zum Vidphone und dann zu Lucas zurückgeht. Sie setzt sich an den Bettrand und schaut ihn eine Weile an. Als sie anfängt zu reden, klingt ihre Stimme traurig und nachdenklich.  
  
„Du vermisst die Insel, Carol, Robert und Nathan sehr, nicht wahr?"Etwas beschämt schaut Lucas zur Seite.  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Hey, das brauch dir nicht peinlich zu sein. Ich vermisse sie ja auch." Groß schaut Lucas seine Mutter an.  
  
„Echt?"  
  
Leise lacht sie, dann wird sie wieder ernst. „Echt! Aber jetzt hör mal zu. Ich hab eben mit deiner Lehrerin gesprochen. Sie sagt, du würdest dich ausschließen und sie hätte den Eindruck, es ginge dir nicht gut."  
  
„Oh."  
  
„Lucas, ich weiß, das ich im Moment zu wenig Zeit für dich hab und das tut mir leid."Lucas will etwas erwidern, aber sie lässt ihn nicht. „Lucas, ich habe eben mit Nathan gesprochen, er macht sich große Sorgen."  
  
Unglücklich sieht Lucas auf Cynthia. „Aber er soll sich doch keine Sorgen um mich machen."  
  
Wieder lächelt sie. „Zja, ich fürchte, das ist zu spät. Er hat darauf bestanden, das wir so schnell es geht zu ihm fahren."  
  
„Heißt das..."Ungläubig richtet Lucas sich auf, seine blauen Augen strahlen ungläubig.  
  
Cynthia macht ein unschuldiges Gesicht. „Das müssen wir wohl, sonst kriege ich ernste Schwierigkeiten mit deinem hochgeschätzten Dad!"  
  
Lucas lacht, dann fällt er seiner Mutter um den Hals.  
  
*******************  
  
„Kiddo!"  
  
„Dad!"Überschwänglich lässt sich Lucas von Nathan in die Luft werfen, wird aufgefangen und an den, ihm so wohlbekannten, Mann gedrückt.  
  
„Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist! Du glaubst gar nicht, wie langweilig es hier ohne dich ist, und viel zu ruhig!"  
  
Cynthia beobachtet die Überschwängliche Begrüßung der Beiden und ihr wird schmerzlich bewusst, dass ihre Überlegungen mehr und mehr zum Entschluss werden und als das einzig Richtige erscheinen.  
  
***************  
  
„Er soll hier bleiben?"Fassungslos starrt Nathan Cynthia an.  
  
„Aber du bist seine Mutter."  
  
„Die sich viel zu wenig um ihn gekümmert hat. In den letzten Jahren habe ich seine Erziehung doch mehr und mehr dir überlassen. Er wird mich weniger vermissen als dich und hier hat er sein gewohntes Umfeld."  
  
***************  
  
Cynthia behält Recht. Die ersten Wochen fallen Lucas noch schwer, aber nach einigen Wochen und einer Erholungsreise mit Nathan geht es ihm wieder besser. Er wird wieder zu dem fröhlichen, meistens unbesorgten Kind das er war, und beginnt, sich wieder für Basketball, Essen und Spielen zu interessieren.  
  
*****************  
  
Nathan sitzt tief versunken in einem Sessel seines Arbeitszimmers. Als der, inzwischen 10 Jährige Lucas herein kommt, hebt er den Kopf. Der Junge ist verschwitzt und hält einen Basketball in der Hand. „Na Lucas, wie war das Training?"  
  
„Cool. Und was hast du gemacht?"  
  
„Nichts besonderes, wieso?"  
  
„Du siehst so nachdenklich aus. Über was grübelst du nach?"  
  
Nathan lächelt. „ Ich grüble nicht, Kiddo. Admiral Noyce hat eben angerufen und mir ein Angebot gemacht. Aber da gibt's nichts zu grübeln. Ich habe es abgelehnt."  
  
Lucas setzt sich und wieder fällt Nathan auf, das er manchmal viel zu erwachsen für sein Alter wirken kann. „Wieso, um was ging es denn?"  
  
„Du weist doch, dass ich eine ganze Zeit als Captain auf U- Booten gearbeitet habe."  
  
„Sicher, und?"  
  
„Es geht um einen befreundeten Captain. Ihm geht es zurzeit nicht gut. Er wird nicht mehr voll arbeiten können. Aber er ist Captain eines ziemlich kleinen Militärbootes. Seine Mannschaft vertraut ihm. Deshalb hat ihm Bill Noyce angeboten, die Hälfte der zeit weiter zu arbeiten. Dann könnte er sich zwischen durch erholen und seine Crew behalten."  
  
„Aber?"Lucas schaut Nathan fragend an.  
  
„Nur unter der Bedingung, dass sie einen Mann finden, dem die Mannschaft genauso vertraut und der die andere Hälfte der Zeit übernehmen würde."  
  
„Und da hat er an dich gedacht?"  
  
„Ja. Ich kenne die meisten der Crewmitglieder. Viele waren bereiz auf einem meiner Boote und in meiner Crew."  
  
„Was sagt Carol dazu?"  
  
Diesmal lächelt Nathan nicht nur wegen Lucas. Carol hatte das Gespräch mitbekommen, sich an seinen Rücken gekuschelt und gemeint, er solle annehmen. Er hatte ihr und auch Robert widersprochen und kurz und knapp gesagt, dass Lucas erst zehn sei und damit noch zu Jung, um für 4 Monate im Jahr auf seinen Vater zu verzichten.  
  
„Dad?"  
  
„Oh, entschuldige, Kiddo. Naja..."Lucas zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und guckt nach dem Motto Ich hab dich durchschaut.  
  
„Sie fand es OK, Robert auch und du hackst den Job nur wegen mir ab?"  
  
Nathan schmunzelt. „Was bist du doch für ein intelligenter Junge! Ob du das von mir hast?"  
  
Lucas lacht. „Klar, anerzogen."Dann wird er ernst. „Aber im Ernst. Du sehnst dich doch nach dem Meer. Ich finde es wirklich OK, wenn du gehst, auch wenn ich dich schrecklich vermissen werde. Aber Robbi und Carol sind ja auch noch da."  
  
Jetzt ist es an Nathan zu lachen. „Ach gib schon zu, du vermisst nur einen würdigen Gegner beim Schach."  
  
„Stimmt!"  
  
Nathan schaut dem blonden, sportlichen Jungen offen ins Gesicht. „Lucas, die Mannschaft hat vier Monate Dienst, mit Pausen natürlich, 4 Monate Urlaub und dann wieder 4 Monate Dienst. Du weist, was das heißt?"  
  
„Sicher, das heißt, dass du 8 Monate nur für uns da sein wirst."  
  
„Du findest es wirklich in Ordnung?"  
  
„Klar, Dad, ich bin doch kein Baby mehr. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung."  
  
„Und die wäre?"  
  
„Du nimmst mich mit zum Hafen."  
  
Nathan strahlt. Er weiß, welches Risiko er eingeht, der Dienst auf einem Militär Boot ist nicht ungefährlich. Dennoch hat er sich seit langem gewünscht, wieder in der Arbeit einzusteigen, die er liebt.  
  
***************  
  
„Manilo!"  
  
„Captain! Wie schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen! Hab mich schon gefragt, wie lange du es ohne das Meer und eine Crew um dich rum noch aushältst. Hallo Carol."  
  
„Hallo"Carol gibt dem Freund ihres Mannes die Hand zur Begrüßung."  
  
Dann wendet sich der kräftige Mann Robert und Lucas zu. „Sind das deine Jungs?"  
  
Nathan antwortet. „Ja, das ist Lucas. Robert hast du ja schon mal gesehen."  
  
„Ja, aber da war er, glaube ich, so um die acht herum. Wie alt bist du jetzt?"  
  
„Ich bin 17, werde aber bald 18."  
  
„Und weist du schon, was du nach der Schule machen möchtest, oder arbeitest du schon?"  
  
„Nein, noch gehe ich zur Schule. Aber ich möchte auf einem U-Boot arbeiten, wie mein Vater."  
  
„Na, wenn du auch ebenso gut werden möchtest wie er, hast du dir allerdings was vorgenommen. Er lächelt. „Aber ich zweifle nicht daran."  
  
„Danke."  
  
„Captain!"  
  
Nathan dreht sich in die Richtung, aus der ruf kommt. Zwei Männer in Uniform und eine Frau kommen auf sie zu. Die beiden Männer grüßen und salutieren vor dem Captain, Kristen Westphalen gibt ihm die Hand und lächelt ihn an.  
  
„Darf ich ihnen meine Frau vorstellen? Carol Bridger. Und das sind meine hoffnungsvollen Nachfolger, Robert und Lucas."  
  
*******************  
  
Schließlich geht es ans Verabschieden. Trotzdem lächelt Lucas noch in sich hinein. *Diese Leute wirken alle erfahren und intelligent. Trotzdem haben sie solchen Respekt vor Dad! Er muss wirklich ein großartiger Captain sein. Sie haben mich alle für seinen Sohn gehalten. Obwohl, dieser Crocker wirkt sehr vertraut mit Dad. Er weiß sicher, dass er nicht mein leiblicher Vater ist. Aber was soll's. Er ist für mich da wie ein Vater, also ist er es auch irgendwie.*  
  
Lucas wird aus seinen Überlegungen herausgerissen, denn Nathan hat Carol gerade den letzten Kuss gegeben und schaut jetzt Lucas und Robert an. Der scheint ebenfalls in Gedanken versunken gewesen zu sein.  
  
„Wollt ihr euch nicht von mir Verabschieden?"Wie auf Kommando stehen die beiden stramm, salutieren und machen ernste Mienen. Nathan lacht und die Zwei stimmen ein.  
  
„Tschüss, Pa!"  
  
„Tschüss, Robert."Nathan umarmt seinen Ältesten. Bevor er sich richtig zu Lucas umdrehen kann, umarmt auch der ihn stürmisch.  
  
„Tschau, Cap!"  
  
Nathan stutzt, dann lächelt er. Anscheinend hat Lucas jetzt die passende Anrede gefunden. Aber ein bisschen traurig ist er schon. Robert würde schließlich auch nicht plötzlich aufhören, ihn Pa zu nennen. Aber er hatte es erwartet und Cap ist eine persönliche anrede, an die er sich gewöhnen wird. Und so schließt er den schlanken Jungen fest in seine Arme.  
  
„Machs gut, Kiddo. In zwei Monaten haben wir zwei Wochen frei, also brennt das Haus nicht ab, ihr habt keine Zeit, es unbemerkt wieder auf zu bauen!" Alle lachen, obwohl ihnen der Abschied für eine so lange Zeit nahe geht.  
  
„Ach, ehe ich es vergesse, ich hab noch etwas für euch."  
  
„Was?"Beide schauen ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Nathan versteht es, die richtigen Geschenke zur richtigen Zeit zu machen. Er lächelt verschmitzt. „Seht in euren Zimmern nach, ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Ach ja, und das zweite Geschenk zählt nur einmal, für euch beide zusammen. Er zwinkert ihnen zu und geht.  
  
Lucas und Robert schauen sich verdutzt an. Dann wenden sie sich an Carrol. „Weist du, was er meint?"  
  
„Ja, aber ich verrate es euch nicht."Damit winkt sie Nathan, der gerade in einer sealunch verschwindet, noch einmal zu.  
  
*************  
  
„Wow!"Lucas steht in seinem Zimmer und staunt. Nicht anders ergeht es Robert in seinem Raum. Beide stehen vor nagelneuen Abfahrtskiern. Lucas sind schwarz, mit kleinen, bunten Spritzern darauf. Roberts dagegen silbern mit schwarzen Formen und Zeichen. Sie probieren die Schuhe dazu an, sie passen. Auf ihren Brettern liegt jeweils eine große, weiße Karte.  
  
Ich hoffe, wenn ich wiederkomme, habt ihr einen geeigneten Skiort für uns gefunden. Oder habt ihr keine Lust auf zwei Wochen Skifreizeit? Ich vermisse euch jetzt schon! Ich freue mich auf unsren Urlaub! Euer Dad.  
  
Lucas grinst und Robert kommt ins Zimmer gestürzt.  
  
„Ist das nicht genial? Zwei Wochen Skifahren!"  
  
„Und wir suchen uns aus, wo's hingeht!"  
  
****************  
  
„Das ist doch nicht euer Ernst! Vergesst es, da kriegt ihr mich nie runter!"Entsetzt schaut der braunhaarige Teen Carol, Lucas und Nathan an. Aber auch der Frau ist die steile, teilweise hügelige Abfahrt nicht geheuer.  
  
Lucas dagegen grinst. „Ach komm schon, Robbi. Du musst nur langsam Schlangenlinien fahren. Ein paar Mal und du fährst in 5 Minuten da runter."  
  
Robert zieht seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Ja, ja. Ihr habt gut reden. Du und Pa wart schließlich schon mal Skifahren."  
  
Versonnen lächelt Lucas. In der Zeit, direkt nachdem seine Mutter umgezogen war und sich entschieden hatte, ihn auf der Insel zu lassen, vermisste er sie sehr und Nathan war mit ihm weggefahren, um ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Diese 8 Tage, in denen Nathan sich nur für ihn Zeit genommen hatte und sie viel an der frischen Luft gewesen waren, hatten bei dem Jungen Wunder bewirkt.  
  
Lucas reißt sich aus seinen Gedanken. „Ach komm, das war vor einem Jahr. Ich muss mich auch erst wieder rein finden."  
  
„Also gut."Robert seufzt und stößt sich ab. Während er gerade runter fährt, merkt er, das er nicht weiß, wie man aus einer Abfahrt heraus abrupt anhält. Der Teenager überschlägt sich, seine Skistöcke fliegen in alle Richtungen und er kullert vornüber ein Stück den Berg runter.  
  
„Robert!"Nathan und Lucas fahren, selbst noch unsicher, so schnell es geht zu ihm. Carol, die selbst noch nicht fahren kann, steht hilflos oben am Berg.  
  
„Ist dir was passiert?"Lucas und Nathan halten bei Robert, der rappelt sich auf.  
  
„So ein Mist! Ich fahre nie wieder Ski!"Schimpft er, während er nach seinem zweiten Brett angelt und sich den Schnee aus dem Gesicht wischt."  
  
Lucas grinst, anscheinend war der Sturz nicht allzu schlimm. „Zja" Vielsagend schaut er nach unten zum Tal. „Einmal wirst du wohl mindestens noch fahren müssen. Aber dafür gibt's da unten auch die Liftkarte."  
  
Robert zieht eine Flunsch, die Lucas und Nathan zum lachen bringt. Dann zeigen sie Robert die richtige Verlagerung, das wenden und Bremsen und fahren langsam zu dritt nach unten.  
  
Oben steht die besorgte Carol, die noch besorgter wird, als nur Nathan oben ankommt. „Was ist passiert, wo sind die Jungs?"  
  
Nathan lacht, seine Augen funkeln belustigt und etwas Schadenfroh. „Oh, sie dürften noch leben, wenn sie sich in der Zwischenzeit nicht gegenseitig erwürgt haben. Robert hatte wohl noch mit dem Gleichgewicht Probleme und dem Geschimpfe nach zu urteilen, hat Lucas seine ersten Stürze von einem Lift dieser Art erfolgreich verdrängt."Unter lachen warten die Zwei auf Lucas und Robert.  
  
*****************  
  
In der nächsten Woche lernen Carol und Robert die Grundkenntnisse und das Gefühl für die Skier in einem Anfängerkurs. Lucas und Nathan unternehmen derweil in einer Fortgeschrittenen Gruppe und gelegentlich auch alleine, lange Fahrten in den Rocky Mountens, an denen in der zweiten Woche auch Carol und Robert Teilnehmen können.  
  
*****************  
  
Anfang der zweiten Woche wird Roberts Aufmerksamkeit auf jemanden anderes gelenkt. Ein sportliches Mädchen mit dicken, rotgelockten Haaren und Sommersprossen, steht mit ihren Eltern am Hang.  
  
„Na, dann fahr mal runter!"Sie grinsen.  
  
„Sicher, wenn ihr mir sagt, wie."  
  
Robert, der eigentlich zum Hotel zurückfahren wollte, entschließt sich spontan, noch eine Runde zu fahren, da spricht sie ihn an.  
  
„Entschuldige, braucht man eine Karte, um mit dem Lift zu fahren?"  
  
Er dreht sich um, sie schauen sich in die Augen. Ein Gefühl, als hätte der Blitz eingeschlagen, bei Beiden. Im nächsten Augenblick hat sie sich wieder gefangen. „Ja!"  
  
„Und wo gibt's die Karten?"  
  
„Unten!"Er lächelt sie an und fährt los. Inzwischen beherrscht er die Abfahrt gut. Sie lacht und folgt ihm, so gut sie kann. Unten angekommen wartet er, bis sie atemlos neben ihm steht. Sie lächelt ihn an.  
  
„Du fährst echt super!"  
  
„Danke! Aber das wirkt nur so, weil ich in der letzten Woche nichts anderes getan hab, als diese Abfahrt zu üben. Sind das deine ersten Skiferien?"  
  
„Nein, ich war schon mal eine Woche Skifahren, aber das ist 2 Jahre her. Und deine?"  
  
„Ja, ich bin mit meiner Familie hier."  
  
„Ich auch, meine Eltern und ich sind gestern hier angekommen."  
  
Die Zwei fahren gemeinsam den Lift hoch und die nächste Woche verbringt Robert viel Zeit mit Chantal.  
  
Der Abschied wird umso trauriger, obwohl Chantal nur eine halbe Stunde Autofahrt von ihnen weg wohnt und sie sich in einer Woche wiedersehen können.  
  
*****************  
  
3 Jahre später rennt Lucas aufgeregt ins Haus. „Dad, Carol, Robbi!"  
  
Erschrocken über Lucas Tonfall und seine Wortwahl dreht Nathan sich um. „Hey Kiddo, was ist denn los? Carol und Robert sind doch auf dem Festland..."  
  
Der Junge lässt ihn nicht ausreden. „Ein Delphin!"  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Ein kranker Delphin ist an den Strand gespült worden."Nathan reagiert prompt. Er läuft in sein Arbeitszimmer, geht an eine Schublade , nimmt eine Nummer heraus und wählt sie am Vidphone.  
  
Eine Frau geht dran. „Ja?"  
  
„Mein Name ist Nathan Bridger, guten Tag, sind sie Frau Jhonsen?"  
  
„Ja, wieso?"  
  
Mit drängender Stimme antwortet er. „Ich bin der Captain des U- Bootes, auf dem Kristen Westphalen arbeitet. Sie sagte mir vor zwei Tagen, dass sie eine Weile bei ihnen hier in der Nähe wohnen würde. Ist sie da? Es ist dringend!"  
  
„Ja, einen Moment."Kurz darauf erscheint die Doktorin und Wissenschaftlerin auf dem Bildschirm. Hallo Captain. Ist etwas passiert?"  
  
Nathan erklärt ihr kurz den Sachverhalt und sie sagt ihm zu, in 15 min da zu sein.  
  
Nathan legt den Hörer auf und läuft zum Strand. Als er den Delphin sieht, vor dem der Junge kniet, wird er langsamer, um das Tier nicht zu erschrecken. Aus Jahrelanger Erfahrung in der Arbeit und Forschung von Delphinen weiß er, was zu tun ist.  
  
„Komm, Lucas, wir müssen ihn feucht halten, dann sehe ich ihn mir genauer an."  
  
**************  
  
Auch Dr. Westphalen untersucht den Delphin, dann beruhigen die Erwachsenen den besorgten Jungen.  
  
„Er hat zwei ernste Verletzungen, aber wir werden ihm helfen können, Kiddo. Ich denke, er wird überleben."Versichert Nathan ihm.  
  
**************  
  
Die nächsten Wochen geben sich Nathan, Kristen und Lucas die größte Mühe, den Delphin wieder aufzupäppeln und gesund zu pflegen. Auch Robert und Carol bemühen sich, haben durch Arbeit, Schule und Projektwoche aber nur wenig Zeit. Anfangs hat Lucas vor, die Schule wenigstens für ein paar Tage zu schwänzen, aber Carols ermahnender Blick und ein paar strengere Worte von Nathan in Richtung gerade übersprungene Klasse Bringen ihn wieder davon ab. So beschränkt er sich darauf, nach der Schule so schnell wie möglich nach hause zu kommen, ab und zu mal einzelne Stunden zu vergessen und bis abends bei dem Delphin zu bleiben.  
  
***********  
  
„Das ist echt nicht gerecht!"3 Wochen später wirft Lucas seine Tasche ins Zimmer, geht an den Strand und watet zu Nathan ins Wasser.  
  
„Was, Kiddo?"  
  
„Du nimmst dir frei und ich muss zur Schule."  
  
„Lucas!"Nathan seufzt. „Darüber haben wir doch schon diskutiert. Außerdem weist du, das ich mit dem Planen des U- Boot- Projekts, der seaQuest gerade begonnen hatte, und durchaus daran weiterarbeite, sooft es geht. „Ach ja..."Er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie war's eigentlich gestern beim Zahnarzt? Und, wie konnte ich das vergessen? Mein herzliches Beileid."  
  
„Was?"Lucas schaut Nathan groß an, dann geht ihm ein Licht auf. „Oh, woher..."  
  
„Einer deiner Mitschüler hat einen Rundruf beendet, du warst der Letzte, der noch nicht benachrichtigt worden war, weil du im Alphabet am Schluss deiner Klasse stehst. Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass du morgen zwei Stunden später Schule hast. Dabei hat er mir herzliches Beileid gewünscht, wegen des Todes deiner Oma, er ist davon ausgegangen, das es meine oder Carols Mutter war."  
  
Unsicher schaut Lucas zu Nathan, aber dessen Gesicht lässt keinen Gedanken durchschauen.  
  
„Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, wie perplex ich war, da meine Eltern, wie du weist, bereits seit einigen Jahren Tot sind, sonst hätte ich wahrscheinlich wer weiß was gedacht. Und mit Carols Vater hatte ich fünf Minuten vorher telefoniert. Dann hat er mir noch Hausaufgaben durchgesagt, die er heute in der Schule vergessen hat dir zu geben. Also mein Junge, wie erklärst du mir das? Wo du mir doch erzählt hast, das zwei deiner Lehrer krank sein?"Nathan schaut Lucas durch dringlich in die Augen.  
  
Lucas schaut weg. Seine Mitschüler zu belügen war etwas anderes als seinen Patenonkel. „Naja..."  
  
„Ich höre?"  
  
Lucas windet sich, dann antwortet er. „Du hast gesagt, ich soll in die Schule gehen, und da war ich ja auch. Aber ich wollte so gerne bei Darwin sein und Mathe kann ich doch eh. Und in EDV gebe ich sozusagen meinem Lehrer Unterricht..."  
  
Jetzt klingt Nathans Stimme wirklich streng, er zieht auch die zweite Augenbraue hoch. „So. Und das du besser als andere bist, gibt dir das Recht, deine Mitschüler, Lehrer, Carol und mich anzulügen? Und dann eine Beerdigung. Lucas, etwas mehr Feingefühl hätte ich dir wirklich zugetraut!"  
  
„Jaa, ich gebe ja zu, das dass keine gute Idee war. Du hast mich doch nicht verraten, oder?"Lucas schaut ihn bittend an und Nathan muss, entgegen seiner Vorsätze, lachen.  
  
„Nein, natürlich nicht, ich hab ihm nur gesagt, das es nicht deine leibliche Oma war, sondern eine ältere Dame, die das selbe für dich bedeutet hast, und die du deshalb genannt hast."  
  
Erleichtert atmet Lucas auf. „Danke, Cap!"  
  
Nathan lächelt. „Schon gut, Kiddo!"Dann wird er wieder ernst. „Aber noch mal mache ich das nicht, das dass klar ist! Wie viele Stunden hast du geschwänzt?"  
  
Diesmal schaut Lucas ihn offen an und sagt die Wahrheit. „Sechs Stunden."  
  
„Na, dann denke ich, es ist mal wieder Zeit für eine Taschengeldaufbesserung. Der gute alte Jhonny kann sicher deine Hilfe Gebrauchen."  
  
„Kühe ausmisten? Muss das sein?"Lucas verzieht das Gesicht, dann grinst er. „Also, ein guter Pädagoge würde seinen Sohn sicher nicht wegen Schwänzen bestrafen. Er würde eher feinfühlig versuchen herauszufinden, was der Junge für Probleme hat, warum er das getan hat...""  
  
Nathan beherrscht sich und antwortet, ohne eine Regung. „Zja mein Sohn, zum einen habe ich nie behauptet, ein guter Pädagoge zu sein, zum anderen ist das keine Bestrafung fürs Schwänzen, sondern lediglich eine Erinnerung daran, das Lügen und saufen keine Lösung sind."  
  
Lucas prustet los. „Ich saufe nicht!"  
  
Nathan bleibt ernst. „Nein, aber du hast gelogen. Sicher, jeder flunkert dann und wann ein bisschen, aber versprich mir trotzdem, das nach Möglichkeit zu vermeiden, ich möchte dir nämlich gerne weiter vertrauen können."  
  
Auch Lucas schaut Nathan jetzt ernst in die Augen. „Versprochen! Und die paar hundert Kühe mach ich mit links!"  
  
„Na dann komm und hilf mir, die Begrenzung wegzutragen."  
  
Erstaunt schaut Lucas auf Darwin. „Was? Ist er denn wieder völlig OK?"  
  
„Ja, Dr. Westphalen war hier, wie sind beide der Meinung, dass er wieder fit ist."  
  
Lucas streicht sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Dann wird er wieder wegschwimmen?"  
  
„Ich weis nicht, Kiddo. Er hat sich an uns gewöhnt, und ich befürchte, das seine Familie weitergezogen ist."  
  
„Also kann es sein, das er hier bleibt?"  
  
„Wir werden sehen."  
  
***************  
  
Lucas Hoffnung erfüllt sich. Darwin bleibt und Nathan und Lucas verwenden viel Zeit und Geduld darauf, dem jungen Delphin die Zeichensprache und verschiedene Tricks bei zu bringen. So wird Darwin neben Pati zum Familienmitglied. 


	3. alternative geschichte3

Lucas Wolenczak- eine alternative Geschichte  
  
Autor: Snuggles  
  
Teil 3/3  
  
Disclaimer: Die Ausschnitte des Liedes "Der Weg"sind von Herbert Grönemeyer. An diesem, sowie an `My heart will go on` aus Titanic habe ich keinerlei Rechte. (Das ich keine Rechte an seaQuest habe dürfte ja bekannt sein, wenn es sich ändert, gebe ich bescheit.)  
  
Info: Ich weiß, dass Roberts Leiche nie gefunden wurde, aber das finde ich einfach zu schrecklich für die Eltern. Auch ansonsten habe ich einiges verändert, aber das werdet ihr schon merken!  
  
@ Kiddo: Danke- und ich freu mich schon! Hoffe du bist auf blaue Flecke oder zumindest Rückenschmerzen vorbereitet, den diesmal werde ich Mona NICHT als erstes nehmen- es sei denn Renke teilt sie mir zu ohne zu fragen. * Seufzt und sich in Gedanken den Igelball einsteckt*  
  
@ Jury: Danke! Und ja, er ist eine untreue Tomate.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
5 Wochen später ist auf der kleinen Insel alles wie immer. Mit Ausnahme von Robert, der vor 3 Wochen einen Job als Ensign auf einem militärischem U- Boot angenommen hatte. Sein Traum, unter Wasser zu arbeiten, scheint sich also zu erfüllen. Die Beziehung zu Chantall hat sich bewährt. Zwar ist sie von seiner Arbeit nicht so begeistert wie er, möchte ihrem Freund aber auch nicht seinen großen Traum zu nichte machen.  
  
***************  
  
Carol liegt am Strand, genießt die Sonne, krault Pati hinter den Ohren und schaut Nathan und Lucas zu, die gegen die Wellen um die Wette schwimmen. Darwin schwimmt vor und hinter ihnen her. Langsam steht sie auf und geht ins Haus, um Essen zu machen.  
  
Fünfzehn Minuten später klingelt das Vidphone. Mit einem schlechten Gefühl im Bauch geht Carol dran. Seit Robert auf dem U- Boot ist, macht sie sich Sorgen um ihn. „Carol Bridger?"  
  
***************  
  
„Sag mal, Cap, wann gibt's eigentlich Essen?"Lucas lässt sich erschöpft in den warmen Sand sinken, streckt Arme und Beine aus und blinzelt in die Sonne zu Nathan.  
  
Der lacht und lässt sich neben ihm nieder. „Tja, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, wollte ein bestimmter Teen heute mal kochen."  
  
„Ohh."Lucas grinst schelmisch.  
  
„Hab ich glatt vergessen!"  
  
„So was! Aber wenn du Glück hast, gibt Darwin dir ein paar von seinen Fischen ab."  
  
„Ha, ha!"Lucas rümpft die Nase und Nathan lacht.  
  
„Aber ich glaube, Carol meint es heute gut mit dir. Sie ist vor einer halben Stunde mit Pati rein gegangen und dann kurz wieder raus gekommen."  
  
„Und?"  
  
„Sie hatte eine leere Pommestüte in der Hand."  
  
„Was bist du doch für ein scharfer Beobachter, Cap! Ob sie noch drinnen ist?"  
  
„Ich denke schon."  
  
„Na dann los!"Lucas rappelt sich auf und läuft ins Haus.  
  
************  
  
„Dad, komm schnell, Dad!"  
  
Nicht nur der besorgte Ton in der Stimme des Jungen warnt den Captain. In den letzten Jahren hatt Lucas ihn Cap genannt. Nur in besonderen Gefühls- und Angstsituationen verfällt er nach wie vor auf das Dad.  
  
„Carol! Was ist passiert? Carrol, bitte, sag doch was."Nathan hebt die, am Boden in sich versunkene Carol auf und legt sie auf das Sofa. Vorsichtig streichelt und tätschelt er ihre Wangen.  
  
Als sie spricht, ist ihre Stimme heiser, sie muss ich zum reden überwinden. „Robert ist Verunglückt."  
  
Starr vor Schreck starren Nathan und Lucas auf die Frau. Endlich fragt Nathan, und seine Stimme ist nicht weniger belegt als Carols. „Was?"Er schluckt schwer, der Kloß in seinem Hals scheint ihn ersticken zu wollen.  
  
„Admiral Noyce hat eben angerufen. Roberts Boot ist verunglückt. Es hat niemand überlebt."Langsam fängt sie an zu Schluchzten, sie beginnt zu begreifen.  
  
Nathan geht in die Knie. Sein Gesicht wirkt plötzlich leer, der Glanz in seinen Augen ist verschwunden. Noch unfähig zu verstehen und zu weinen, nimmt er seine Frau in die Arme. Leicht wiegt er sie hin und her, hört aber auf, als ihm klar wird, das er dies immer bei Robert getan hatte, wenn er traurig war, oder vor etwas Angst hatte, ihm etwas Kummer bereitete.  
  
Unglücklich und hilflos steht Lucas neben den beiden. Wie gerne hätte er jetzt jemanden, an dem er sich festhalten kann, wie gerne würde er gerade diesen beiden Menschen helfen, aber er traut sich nicht etwas zu sagen, möchte die fassungslosen Eltern nicht auch noch mit seinen Ängsten und seiner Trauer zu belasten. Also lässt er seine Tränen stumm die Wangen hinunterlaufen.  
  
Nathan streicht Carol über die Haare. Ihr Weinen und Schluchzten wird immer stärker, bis sie kraftlos in Nathans Armen zusammen sinkt. Vorsichtig trägt er sie vom Sofa ins Bett und ruft einen Arzt, der verspricht, sofort zu kommen. Dann lässt er sich in einen Sessel sinken.  
  
Lucas steht noch immer da, alleine, verzweifelt. Er versucht, sein Schluchzen hinunter zu schlucken, schafft es aber nicht ganz.  
  
Nathan schaut auf. Als er Lucas sieht, versetzt es ihm einen Stich ins Herz. „Kiddo!"Mühsam steht er auf, geht zu dem blonden Jungen hin, kniet sich vor ihn, umfasst erst seine Arme und schließt dann den 13 Jährigen in die Arme. So halten sie sich lange aneinander fest und allmählich kommen auch Nathans Gefühle hoch. Langsam beruhigen sie sich, aber das ungläubige Entsetzen weicht auch eine halbe Stunde später, mit eintreffen des Arztes, nicht aus ihren Gesichtern.  
  
*****************  
  
Zwei Wochen nach dem Unglück wird Roberts Leiche gefunden. Die nächste Zeit wird die Schlimmste in Nathans, Carols und Lucas bisherigem Leben. Gemeinsam versuchen sie es zu begreifen, sich an Robert zu erinnern und Abschied zu nehmen. Aber für die Eltern und den Bruder ist es so schwer, nicht nach dem Warum zufragen. Wie soll alles auf der Welt einen Sinn haben, wenn dir das Teuerste und Liebste genommen wird? Dennoch wollen sie Robert in würdiger und liebevoller Erinnerung behalten. Aber noch etwas treibt die Erwachsenen dazu, Stärke und Schwäche gleichermaßen zu zeigen und sich zu bemühen, das Leben weiter zu leben: Sie wissen, das Robert gewollt hätte, das sie es schaffen, gemeinsam mit Lucas. Und dennoch, es würde seine Zeit dauern. Zusammen gestalten sie Roberts Beerdigung, suchen seine Lieblingslieder und Sprüche heraus. Drei Tage vor der Beerdigung sitzen Carol und Nathan im Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Tisch vor ihnen liegt Roberts Gitarre. Vor fünf Jahren hatten Robert und Lucas beide Gitarrenunterricht bekommen. Sie spielten zwar beide sehr gut, aber Robert hatte in dieser Beziehung eine besondere Begabung. Wenn er spielte, konnte sich jeder in die Lieder hineinführen. Auch Lucas hatte eine Gitarre bekommen, die ihm vor einem halben Jahr auf die Steine gefallen und kaputt gegangen war.  
  
Lucas kommt die Treppe hinunter und stutzt. Bevor er etwas sagen kann, steht Nathan auf und nimmt die Gitarre hoch.  
  
„Kiddo, wir möchten, das du sie bekommst."  
  
„Nein!"Lucas geht drei Schritte zurück.  
  
„Das, das geht nicht, sie gehört Robert!"Stottert Lucas.  
  
„Ja, Lucas."Auch Carol steht auf. Noch immer schwerfällig, wie mit einer großen Last auf den Schultern. „Sie hat ihm gehört und er hätte gewollt, dass du sie bekommst."  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Weist du, bei deiner Geburt, da war er so glücklich. Er hat sich so sehr auf einen kleinen Spielkameraden gefreut. Und du warst mehr als das für ihn. Du bist sein Bruder, und das wirst du immer bleiben. Außerdem spielst du wunderschön!"  
  
Lucas blaue Augen sind feucht, mit Gewalt hält er die Tränen zurück. „Nicht so gut wie er."Lucas nimmt die Gitarre, streicht vorsichtig über die Seiten und läuft dann die Treppen hoch in sein Zimmer.  
  
***************  
  
Am Tag der Beerdigung ist die Kleine Kapelle am Friedhof voll. Und auch draußen stehen Freunde, Verwandte und bekannte von Robert. Ganz vorne, in einer Ecke sitzt Chantall. In den letzten Tagen war sie oft auf der Insel in Roberts Zimmer gewesen. Stunden lang hatte die junge Frau einfach auf Roberts Bett gesessen, hatte sich seine Musik angehört und nachgedacht. Immer wieder waren ihr Bilder in den Kopf gestiegen. Anfangs Bilder von Robert allein, wenn er ihr nahe war, sie berührte. Dann hatte sie immer öfter an Situationen gedacht, an denen sie mit Robert zusammen bei seiner und ihrer Familie war. Daran, wie aufgeregt er anfangs, in den Skiferien, war, wenn er ihren Eltern begegnete. Aber das hatte sich gelegt, sie hatten ihn sehr schnell akzeptiert und auch sehr gemocht. Und dann von den Abenden, an denen Robert, Lucas und des öfteren auch Nathan gemeinsam für sie Gitarre spielten und die Jungen sangen. Wie oft hatte sie darum gebeten, Lucas und Robert hatten warme, zu einender passende Stimmen.  
  
Auch Cynthia ist da. In den letzten Jahren ist sie regelmäßig zu Besuch gekommen, und auch Lucas hat sie besucht. Aber der tiefe Kontakt zueinander ist mit der Zeit etwas verloren gegangen. Sie sind nur Besucher in dem jeweiligen Zuhause des anderen. Cynthia umarmt die drei ohne ein Wort. Aber sie wissen, was sie ausdrücken möchte.  
  
Der Pfarrer beginnt eine kurze Rede, dann kommt Nathan nach vorne. Er schaut in die Gesichter. Chantalls Tränen sind fort, stumm und regungslos schaut sie ihn an. Cynthia hat einen Arm um ihren Sohn gelegt, auch Lucas Augen sind auf Nathan gerichtet. Carol blickt ins Leere.  
  
Mit klaren kurzen Worten beginnt Nathan seine Rede. „Robert hatte zwei ganz besondere Talente."Nathan schluckt. „Das eine ist der Umgang mit Menschen. Er konnte Gefühle zeigen. Ohne zu fragen hat er Liebe und Freundschaft genommen und zurückgegeben."Wieder schweift sein Blick zu Chantall, dann zu Roberts Freunden.  
  
„Seine zweite, große Begabung war sein Gitarrenspiel. Wenn Robbi gespielt hat, wusste jeder, was er ausdrücken wollte."Wieder schluckt er, streicht sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„Menschen die wir lieben, sind wie Sterne.  
  
Sie können funkeln und leuchten,  
  
noch lange nach ihrem erlöschen."  
  
Er macht eine Pause. „Aber wie sollen wir begreifen, dass unser Sohn gehen musste? So jung und ohne uns? Ich kann es nicht verstehen aber ich weiß, dass Robert immer strahlen wird, solange er in uns ist. Und das wirst du sein mein Junge, weil wir dich lieben."  
  
Lucas geht nach vorne. Nathan streicht ihm ermutigend über die Schulter, dann geht er zu seinem Platz. Lucas beginnt, etwas zögerlich. „Es gibt ein Sprichwort, das sagt, das Wichtigste an einem Lied steht nicht im Text. Robert konnte mit der Gitarre Gefühle ausdrücken. Dieses Lied hier ist für dich, Robbi, obwohl ich es nicht so gut kann wie du."Der Teen lässt die Tränen, für die er sich normalerweise sicher geschämt hätte, laufen und spielt. Niemand gibt einen Ton von sich. Lucas spielt nur eine Melodie, aber sie gibt all seine Gefühle, die Trauer aber auch Freude in den Gedanken an Robert, besser wieder, als er es mit Worten könnte. Als er geendet hat, erheben sich als erstes Carol und Nathan, dann gehen alle hinaus an Roberts Grab.  
  
Bei der Trauerfeier bittet Cynthia Nathan, kurz alleine mit ihr zu sprechen und sie gehen in einen kleinen Nebenraum.  
  
„Nathan, das hier ist alles so schlimm für dich und Carol. Was ich sagen möchte..."  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Wenn ihr erst mal für euch alleine sein wollt, es ist kein Problem für mich, Lucas eine Zeit zu nehmen, immerhin ist er mein Sohn..."  
  
Lucas, der die Gitarre in den Raum bringen wollte, stockt der Atem.  
  
„Nein!"Nathans Stimme hat einen festen, sicheren Klang und Lucas atmet auf. „Lucas ist genau so mein Kind wie Robert und sie sind zusammen aufgewachsen."Ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck tritt in seine Augen. „Lucas muss es genauso verarbeiten wie Carol und ich. Es wird für uns alle leichter sein, es gemeinsam durch zu stehen."Cynthia nickt ihr Einverständnis und Lucas geht erleichtert und dankbar wieder zurück.  
  
**************  
  
Im laufe des Jahres normalisiert sich Carol, Nathan und Lucas Leben wieder. Allmählich finden sie zu einem lockeren und fröhlichen Ton zurück. Der schmerzliche Ausdruck in Nathans Augen tritt nur noch manchmal, mit der Erinnerung an Robert auf. Allerdings hat Nathan Carol versprechen müssen, nie wieder unter Wasser zu arbeiten.  
  
*************  
  
Doch 5 Monate nach Lucas 14. Geburtstag passiert etwas, das besonders Nathan vollständig aus der Bahn wirft. Carol geht es nicht gut. Über den Tag hinweg wird es schlimmer, sie bricht und fiebert. Nathan wird immer unruhiger, möchte sie ins Krankenhaus bringen oder einen Arzt kommen lassen. Aber es gewittert und der Sturm wird so stark, das die Überfahrt des Meeres unmöglich ist. Als der Arzt am nächsten Morgen kommt, diagnostiziert er einen nicht heilbaren Virus. Carol wird sterben. Carol reagiert relativ ruhig und gefasst. Nathan dagegen kann es nicht glauben. Er weint, schreit, gerät völlig außer sich. Doch dann beruhigt er sich, geht zu Carols Bett, setzt sich neben sie und streichelt ihre Stirn.  
  
„Carol du wirst sehen, wir schaffen dass! Du darfst nicht aufgeben."  
  
Trotz allem lächelt Carol. Sie weiß, dass ihr Mann mehr sich selbst als sie zu beruhigen versucht.  
  
Wieder steht Lucas hilflos daneben. Und er bräuchte Trost. Aber diesmal kann Nathan ihm den nicht geben. Carol streckt die Hand nach dem Jungen aus. „Nathan, las uns bitte einen Moment allein."  
  
„Was?!"Zärtlich berührt sie seine Hand.  
  
„Bitte."  
  
„Also gut."Nathan gibt seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verlässt den Raum.  
  
„Komm her, Kiddo."  
  
Lucas schaut Carol aus seinen großen, verweinten Augen verwundert an. Es ist das erste Mal, das sie ihn so nennt. Der Teenager nimmt ihre Hand und setzt sich zu ihr.  
  
Vorsichtig nimmt sie ihn in die Arme.  
  
„Kiddo. Weist du eigentlich, wie lieb ich dich hab?"Lucas weinen wird heftiger, er schluchzt.  
  
„Hey, schon gut."Sie streicht ihm die Tränen von den Wangen.  
  
„Versprichst du mir was?"  
  
„J- ja?"  
  
„Du musst jetzt stark sein, stark für Nathan. Er braucht dich jetzt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie er damit klarkommt, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin." Erschöpft holt sie Luft. Dieser Ausdruck in ihren Augen, als sie Lucas so anschaut, ist es, den er nie wieder vergessen wird.  
  
„Kiddo, ich weiß, du bist erst 14. Aber du bist der Einzige, der Nathan jetzt helfen kann. Er darf sich nicht vergraben. Er liebt dich. Zeig ihm dass du da bist. Auch wenn er hier weg will, bleibe bei ihm. Versprichst du mir das?"  
  
Lucas Stimme klingt ernst und sicher.  
  
„Ich verspreche es dir."  
  
„Bitte, hol Nathan..."Carols Stimme ist schwach.  
  
Nathan betritt den Raum, die Tränen laufen ihm über die Wangen.  
  
„Carol!"  
  
„Nathan!"Mit aller Kraft, die sie noch aufbringen kann, lächelt ihm Carol zu. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe, Nathan, es ist..."  
  
„Schon gut. Ich weiß es, weil ich dasselbe für dich empfinde."  
  
„Ich gehe jetzt zu Robert, Nathan. Aber ich warte auf dich. Ich weiß, wir werden uns wieder sehen, aber noch nicht gleich. Kümmere dich um Lucas..." Weiter kommt sie nicht, die Stimme versagt ihr, Nathans Frau stirbt.  
  
Nathan sinkt am Boden zusammen. Er schluchzt, weint, fleht, bittet. Er bittet so sehr. Aber sie stirbt.  
  
*****************  
  
Ich kann nicht mehr sehn  
  
Trau nicht mehr meinen Augen  
  
kann kaum noch glauben  
  
die Gefühle haben sich gedreht  
  
*****************  
  
An die folgenden Tage können sich weder Nathan noch Lucas richtig erinnern. Carols Beerdigung ist für Nathan Trost- und Hoffnungslos. Erneute Umarmungen, Händedrücke, Beileidsbekundungen.  
  
Vor dem offenen Grab kniet Nathan nieder. „Carol!"  
  
Lucas geht zu ihm. Zaghaft streicht er ihm über die Schulter. Wie gerne hätte er diesen Mann jetzt in den Arm genommen. Aber Nathan steht auf. Gebeugt geht er an den Leuten vorbei. Er möchte jetzt alleine sein, nicht zur Trauerfeier gehen. Aber er muss.  
  
Cynthia geht auf Nathan zu. „Nathan, ich weiß, du möchtest es nicht, aber wenn du erst mal Abstand brauchst, ich kann Lucas jeder Zeit zu mir nehmen."  
  
Lucas, der das gehört hat, kommt zu ihnen.  
  
Langsam schaut Nathan hoch. „Vielleicht währe das erst mal das Beste."  
  
„Wie bitte? Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst! Sag, das dass nicht dein Ernst ist!"Entsetzt schaut Lucas in das bekannte Gesicht.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Lucas, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich im Moment der Richtige bin, um für dich zu sorgen."  
  
„Dad, das schaffen wir doch!"Die Tränen treten dem Jungen wieder in die Augen.  
  
„Nein, Kiddo, diesmal nicht. Diesmal bin ich einfach am Ende."Traurig dreht sich Nathan um und geht raus. Er muss jetzt für sich sein.  
  
Lucas steht wie angewurzelt neben seiner Mutter. Mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihr spricht er.  
  
„Er meint es nicht so. Er beruhigt sich wieder. Er ist noch nie einfach weggelaufen. Ich kann ihn doch jetzt nicht alleine lassen!"  
  
„Lucas!"Cynthia versucht ihren Sohn in die Arme zu nehmen.  
  
„Er muss einfach erst mal trauern, er hat seine Familie verloren."Lucas reißt sich los.  
  
„Und ich? gehöre ich vielleicht nicht zu seiner Familie?"Lucas rennt raus und lässt eine niedergeschlagene Cynthia zurück.  
  
*****************  
  
Bill Noyce tritt von hinten an Nathan heran. „Nathan?"  
  
„Ja?"Nathan wischt sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und dreht sich um.  
  
„Hör mal, ich muss jetzt gehen. Im Auftrag der UEO muss ich dich vorher aber noch um etwas bitten, obwohl ich weiß, das du ablehnen wirst."  
  
„Um was geht es?"  
  
„Ich soll dich wissen lassen, dass die seaQuest noch immer einen neuen Captain braucht, und du der Mann wärst, denn wir bräuchten."  
  
Nathan zögert. „Du weist, was ich meiner Frau versprochen habe..."  
  
„Ja, natürlich. Es war mir klar, das du nicht zusagen würdest. Also dann, Nathan, auf wiedersehen."Der Admiral dreht sich um, aber Nathan hält ihn auf.  
  
„Warte einen Moment, Bill. Ich nehme an."  
  
Sicher, sich verhört zu haben, schaut Bill Noyce den Captain an. „Wie bitte?"  
  
Scheinbar ruhig steht Nathan da.  
  
„Ich nehme das Angebot an. Vielleicht ist es gerade jetzt gut, mich abzulenken."  
  
„Ja, aber was wird aus Lucas?"  
  
„Er wird eine Zeit zu seiner Mutter ziehen. Ich wäre ihm jetzt sicher kein guter Vater."  
  
„Ich weis nicht, Nathan..."  
  
Energisch schaut Nathan Noyce ins Gesicht.  
  
„Was ist, willst du mich nun als Captain, oder nicht?"  
  
„Doch, natürlich."  
  
„Dann wäre das ja geklärt. Wann kann ich anfangen?"  
  
Überrumpelt antwortet Admiral Noyce.  
  
„In zwei Tagen, wenn du willst."Und fügt hinzu:  
  
„Dann dockt die seaQuest hier in der Nähe des Hafens an, da können wir uns treffen."  
  
„In Ordnung, jetzt lass mich bitte noch einen Moment allein, Bill."  
  
„Also gut, dann bis übermorgen."  
  
„Tschüß."  
  
*****************  
  
Ich bin viel zu träge  
  
Um aufzugeben  
  
Es wär auch zu früh  
  
Weil immer was geht  
  
*****************  
  
Zwei Tage später, sehr früh am Morgen, starrt Lucas Nathan an, als wäre dieser nicht bei Sinnen. Der Junge ist noch im Schlafanzug, Nathan hat ihn gerade heruntergerufen und ihm eröffnet, dass er in zwei Stunden am Hafen sein müsste.  
  
„Du gehst weg, jetzt?!"  
  
Cynthia steht neben Nathan und schaut besorgt auf ihren Sohn.  
  
„ Entschuldige, Lucas, ich kann nicht anders, ich muss einfach eine Weile fort."Nathan fasst den Jungen an den Schultern. Deutlich kann Lucas den Schmerz und die Trauer in Nathans Augen lesen. Er schaut ihn flehend an, aber der ältere Mann schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, Lucas."  
  
„Dad!"Mit Gewalt reißt Nathan sich von den bittenden blauen Augen los, und verlässt das Haus mit seinem Gepäck.  
  
Lucas steht da, unfähig, etwas zu tun. Als er endlich begreift, ist es zu spät. Nathan ist auf dem Weg zur seaQuest.  
  
***************  
  
2 Jahre später klingelt ein ca. 16 jähriges, dunkelhäutiges Mädchen, mit langen, schwarzgelockten Haaren, an dem kleinen, aber modernen Haus, indem Lucas mit Cynthia und ihrem Mann wohnt.  
  
Nachdem sie einige Male vergeblich geläutet hat, geht sie um das Haus herum, ein Stück durch den Wald, bis zu einer kleinen Lichtung. Als sie einen blonden Jungen vor einem kleinen Hügel mit einem neuen, hölzernen Kreuz darauf, Knien sieht, lächelt sie und geht zu ihm.  
  
„Hier steckst du also, Lucas. Hast du vergessen, das wir verabredet waren?"Sie schaut ihm in das verweinte Gesicht und stockt. In dem halben Jahr, seit dem sie zusammen sind, hat sie ihren Freund noch nie weinen sehen, egal in welcher Situation. Vorsichtig legt sie einen Arm um ihn.  
  
„Hey Lucas, was ist los mit dir? Und was ist das?"Sie nickt zu dem kleinen Hügel, auf den Lucas unentwegt starrt.  
  
Als er antwortet, klingt seine Stimme ungewohnt rau und traurig.  
  
„Pati. Sie ist vor einer halben Stunde gestorben. Entschuldige, ich hab vergessen, dir Bescheid zu sagen..."  
  
Sie schluckt. „Schon gut."  
  
Er sieht ihr ins Gesicht und weiß, was sie fragen möchte.  
  
„Ich war mit Simon beim Basketball. Die Tür war nicht richtig zu. Ich denke, sie wollte mir nach. Sie hat sich nie daran gewöhnt, alleine zu sein. Früher war sie, wenn ich nicht da war, auf der Insel."Er unterbricht sich und schluckt schwer. Dann fährt er fort und seine Augen haften an dem Kreuz.  
  
„Jedenfalls ist sie über die Straße gelaufen und überfahren worden. Mein Nachbar hat sie gefunden und zu uns gebracht. Ich bin gerade gekommen und hab sie gesehen..."Wieder laufen ihm einzelne Tränen über die Wangen, beschämt wischt er sie weg.  
  
Josophin merkt seine Verlegenheit und streichelt seinen Rücken. „Es ist OK, Lucas, ich kann verstehen, wie du dich fühlst. Du hast sie seit du klein warst und ihr habt sehr aneinander gehangen."  
  
„Ja, aber das ist es nicht nur. Es ist..."Wieder unterbricht er sich.  
  
„Was ist es, Lucas?"Ich weiß, dass sie nicht nur ein Haustier für dich war. Woran erinnert sie dich?"  
  
„An Nathan. Ich habe sie von ihm bekommen, als ich das erste Mal eine Klasse übersprungen habe."Er macht einen Moment Pause, dann fährt er fort.  
  
„Ich weiß noch genau, wie viel Angst ich davor hatte, alleine in die Schule und in die fremde Klasse zu gehen. Aber dann hat mich Nathan abgeholt. Es war einer der Momente, an denen ich genau wusste, das es für ihn keine Rolle spielt, das ich nicht sein leiblicher Sohn bin."Er lächelt bitter.  
  
„Jedenfalls dachte ich das, bis sich gezeigt hat, dass die Verbindung zu seinem wirklichen Sohn Robert und seiner Frau Carol enger und die Gefühle zu ihnen stärker als zu mir waren. Oder hätte er Robbi alleine gelassen?" Lucas Stimme ist immer trauriger geworden. Bisher hat Lucas das Thema Vergangenheit in Gesprächen immer zu vermeiden gesucht. Josephin ist die einzige, der er hin und wieder etwas zu erzählen bereit war. Aber auch das nur spärlich und möglichst sachlich. Nur seinen Gesichtsausdrücken und unbemerkten Bemerkungen hatt Josephin entnehmen können, wie sehr ihr Freund sein früheres Leben, Carol, Robert, Nathan und Darwin vermisst. Sie ist froh, dass er sich ihr nun endlich anvertraut und möchte ihn nicht in seinen Gedanken unterbrechen.  
  
„Pati war die einzige, die mir noch geblieben ist. Aber ich habe sie enttäuscht. Ich habe die Hintertür nicht kontrolliert. Nathan hat sie mir anvertraut. Ich habe ihm versprochen, mich um sie zu kümmern und ich hab es gebrochen."Josephin merkt, das er das Schluchzten unterdrückt. Seine Stimme zittert.  
  
„Kurz bevor sie gestorben ist, habe ich Carol versprochen, für ihn da zu sein und ihm zu helfen, weiter zu leben. Und auch das konnte ich nicht. Lawrence hatte Recht, mich zu ignorieren. Ich tue allen nur weh."  
  
„Lucas!"Fest nimmt sie ihn in die Arme.  
  
„Ich liebe dich. Und ich bin mir siecher, dass der Captain das auch tut. Und was deine Frage von eben anbelangt, hätte Robert noch gelebt, hätte er sich um ihn kümmern müssen. Vielleicht wäre das für ihn auch besser gewesen. So flieht er vor dem Schmerz, sie verloren zu haben."  
  
Einen Moment knien die Zwei noch vor dem Grab, dann rappelt sich Lucas auf. Seine Stimme klingt härter und sturer. Grob wischt er sich die Tränen mit dem Ärmel bei Seite, seine Hände steckt er in die Hosentasche.  
  
„Wie auch immer. Ich war ihm egal, Jetzt brauche ich ihn auch nicht mehr." Er atmet tief durch, dann schaut er Josephin an und lächelt.  
  
Sanft nimmt er ihre Hand in seine, die Andere ruht noch immer in seiner Tasche. Als er wieder spricht, klingt seine Stimme ruhiger und zärtlicher.  
  
„Außerdem habe ich ja jetzt dich Jo, und ich weiß, das du mich nicht einfach verlassen würdest."Sie küsst ihn und nimmt sich vor, ihn noch einmal darauf anzusprechen, wenn er den Tot des Schweinchens überwunden hätte.  
  
**************  
  
Als Lucas am nächsten Tag nach der Schule das Haus betritt, sitzt seine Mutter bereiz im Wohnzimmer.  
  
„Mom, was machst du denn schon hier?"  
  
„Komm, setz dich her, Lucas."  
  
Misstrauisch setzt der Junge sich. Gewöhnlich, wenn sie diesen Ton anschlägt, geht es um seine Häckerrein, oder ähnlich Unerwünschtes. Aber Lucas ist sich sicher, keine wichtigen Codes geknackt zu haben, seit er vor drei Wochen seinen Collageabschluss geschafft und ein Praktikum bei der Delphintherapie begonnen hat.  
  
„Lucas, wir müssen über deine Zukunft sprechen. Hast du dich schon für eins der Angebote entschieden?"  
  
„Wieso fragst du? Du weist doch, das ich eigentlich weder zum FBI noch zur National Security oder einer der anderen großen Firmen gehen möchte. Deshalb hab ich das Praktikum ja begonnen. Als Computerspezialist zu arbeiten ist ja noch mal was anderes, aber ich hab doch keinen Bock, immer nur irgendwelche dämlichen Codes für andere zu knacken. Das mach ich in meiner Freizeit, das brauche ich im Beruf nicht."  
  
Cynthia lässt sich kein weiteres Mal von ihrem Sohn provozieren. Außerdem liegt der schwierigste Teil der Unterhaltung noch vor ihr. „Hör zu, Lucas. Du weist, dass wir Probleme haben. Du gibst mir die Schuld daran, dass Nathan gegangen ist. Und vielleicht hast du Recht damit, wenn du sagst, ich hätte es ihm in dem Moment nicht anbieten dürfen. Auch wenn du es nicht verstehen kannst, ich habe es als meine Pflicht gesehen, ihm anzubieten, ihn zu entlasten."  
  
Mit aufbrausender Stimme unterbricht der Teen sie.  
  
„So ist das also, das einzige, was ich für dich bin, ist eine Last. Ja, früher war Nathan da, zudem du mich geben konntest. Und ich war glücklich dort. Wir waren eine Familie. Aber du hast ihn aufgefordert, mich zu verlassen. Was natürlich wirklich edel von dir wahr, mich dir freiwillig wieder auf zu halsen. Aber du hattest nicht damit gerechnet, dass er wirklich geht, nicht wahr? und jetzt wird es dir zu viel? Was willst du machen? Mich zu Lawrence schicken? Einen Nathan gibt es ja nicht mehr, sonst hattest du das doch schon bei eurer Scheidung getan!"Lucas unterbricht seinen Redeschwall und Cynthia atmet tief durch.  
  
„Ich weiß, wie du dass jetzt auffassen wirst, aber Admiral Noyce und ich denken, das es gut wäre, wenn du eine Zeitlang etwas Abstand von deinem Alltag gewinnen würdest. Du wirst für eine Weile auf ein U- Boot gehen."  
  
Ein paar Sekunden dauert es, dann weicht der Schock, Lucas findet seine Sprache wieder.  
  
„Sehr witzig! Du solltest dir etwas Glaubwürdigeres als angedrohte Strafe aussuchen!"  
  
„Lucas, das ist kein Scherz, ich meine es ernst. Und da du noch nicht weißt, was du später tun möchtest..."  
  
Da versteht er. „Moment, du hattest von Anfang an vor, mich da hin zu schicken. Es sollte aussehen, als würdest du auf mich eingehen, dabei war es von Anfang an geplant. Du steckst mich einfach zu irgendjemandem auf ein Boot, das du nicht kennst, zu einem Captain, den du nicht kennst? Bin ich dir so egal?"Er unterdrückt die Tränen, lässt der Wut freien lauf.  
  
Doch dann sagt sie etwas das ihn hoffnungsvoll aufschauen lässt. „Lucas, es ist Nathan Boot."  
  
Er streicht sich eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„Ist es, wollte er, dass ich komme?"  
  
Sie schaut zur Seite. „Sicher möchte er dich bei sich haben. Es ist nur..."  
  
Lucas schließt die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnet, drücken sie all seine Enttäuschung aus.  
  
„Ich verstehe schon. Er ist dagegen, ihr habt es ihm aufgezwungen."  
  
„Nein, so ist es nicht, er macht sich einfach nur Sorgen."  
  
„Von wegen Sorgen, er selbst ist ja auch dort. Also gut."Langsam steht er auf, schaut seine Mutter in die Augen. Ich gehe auf das Boot. Aber glaube nicht, das ich mir von irgendjemandem etwas vorschreiben lasse."Damit geht er hinaus und knallt die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
***************  
  
„Hallo Lucas."  
  
„Hallo Cap."  
  
Unschlüssig stehen die Zwei voreinander, keiner wagt, auf den anderen zuzugehen. Also dreht Lucas sich um, um seine Freundin noch einmal in die Arme zu schließen.  
  
Etwas gezwungen lächelt der Captain. „Möchtest du mir nicht deine Freundin vorstellen?"  
  
„Nathan, das ist Josephine Bradford, Jo, Nathan Bridger, Captain der seaQuest, auf der ich die nächste Zeit, getrennt von dir, verbringen darf."Seine Betonung des letzten Wortes, veranlasst Josephine dazu, eine kurze Unterhaltung mit dem Captain zu beginnen.  
  
„Guten Tag, Captain, es freut mich, sie kennen zu lernen."Sie reicht ihm die Hand und er lächelt dem Mädchen zu.  
  
„Es freut mich auch, dich kennen zu lernen. Es tut mir leid, das die seaQuest dir deinen Freund für eine Weile entführen wird."  
  
Auch sie lächelt. *Ein eindrucksvoller Mann und der Ausdruck in ihm, in seinen Augen, ist Lucas so ähnlich.* „Schon gut, aber passen sie bitte gut auf ihn auf."  
  
Ärgerlich, mit einem Seitenblick zu Nathan, sagt Lucas:  
  
„Keine Angst, inzwischen brauche ich niemanden mehr, der auf mich aufpasst. Ich komme gut alleine zurecht."  
  
„Natürlich Lucas, ich habe nicht vergessen, dass du gerade 16 geworden bist. Aber als Captain habe ich die Verantwortung für alle meine Leute. Es ist Zeit, euch zu verabschieden. Ich werde noch mal mit Manilo reden, er fährt mit dir in der sealunch. Ich komme dann nach. Auf wiedersehen, Josephine."  
  
„Aufwidersehen, Captain."  
  
******************  
  
Zwei Wochen später sitzt die Seniorcrew der seaQuest beim Essen. Die Spannungen zwischen Lucas und dem Captain waren allgemein bemerkt, aber als typische Teenager Anpassungs- schwierigkeiten abgetan worden. Ansonsten hat Lucas sich besonders mit dem Moraloffizier Benjamin Krieg angefreundet, kommt aber auch mit den Anderen gut zurecht. Während des Essens streiten sich Kathi, Ford, Miguel, Krieg und Tim O'Neill darüber, was auf einem U- Boot das Wichtigste ist.  
  
„Was sagen sie denn dazu, Captain?"Fragt Benjamin Krieg direkt. „Was ist wichtiger? Eine offene, freundliche Atmosphäre, oder die militärisch, präzise Ausfüllung der Pflichten?"  
  
„Ich denke, ob Wissenschaft oder Militär, das Wichtigste in einer Mannschaft ist das Vertrauen und der Zusammenhalt."  
  
Spöttisch lacht Lucas auf und verdreht unübersehbar die Augen. So kann niemandem entgehen, das er dem Captain keinen Glauben schenkt, was den Teil der Crew wundert, der Lucas und Nathans Vergangenheit gar nicht oder nur Ansatzweise kennt. Für den Moment lässt es Nathan dabei bewenden.  
  
Erst nach dem Essen beordert er ihn zu sich und spricht ihn auf den Vorfall an.  
  
„Lucas, was sollte das eben? Ich weiß, was du mir für Vorwürfe machst, und in vielem hast du Recht. Aber hier auf der seaQuest bin ich der Captain und als solchen hast du mich auch zu akzeptieren."  
  
„Und wenn ich meine Meinung trotzdem sage? Schickst du mich dann weg? Pass auf, ihr bekommt noch richtig Übung darin. Dabei hatte ich immer wieder gehofft, dass du zurückkommst. Geburtstage, Weihnachten, mein Collage- Abschluss. Ich hab auf dich gewartet, aber alles was ich bekommen habe, waren Karten von dir."  
  
Nathan geht einen Schritt auf den Jungen zu, bringt aber nur einen Satz heraus. „Es tut mir Leid, Lucas."  
  
Bitter schaut Lucas ihn an.  
  
„Was tut dir leid? Ich hatte Carol versprochen, bei dir zu sein, du hast mich gezwungen, es zu brechen. Tut dir das leid? Oder das ich tagelang auf Darwin gewartet habe? Als Cynthia dann unbedingt fahren wollte, hatte ich solange Angst um ihn, bis du geschrieben hast, dass er bei dir ist. Warum hast du ihn mir auch noch weggenommen?"  
  
„Das habe ich nicht, Lucas. Er wollte es. Er hat gespürt, das ich ihn gebraucht habe."  
  
„Ich hätte ihn auch gebraucht. Und ich hätte dich gebraucht. Ich währe überall mit hingekommen, aber du hast mich nicht gelassen, jetzt brauche ich dich nicht mehr, Captain!"Lucas dreht sich auf den Absatz um und läuft hinaus.  
  
***************  
  
Die nächste Woche ist die Stimmung zwischen Lucas und dem Captain noch gereizter. Lucas kann ihm nicht verzeihen und Nathan schwangt zwischen den väterlichen Gefühlen zu Lucas und dem Fliehen vor Erinnerungen.  
  
Seit dem Nachmittag sitzt Lucas Wolenczak nun am Computer. Inzwischen ist es drei Uhr nachts. Plötzlich öffnet sich die Tür einen Spalt. Der Captain späht hinein.  
  
„Habe ich doch richtig gesehen. Weist du, wie spät es ist?"  
  
„Ja, warum?"Tut Lucas ahnungslos und tippt weiter.  
  
„Das weist du ganz genau. Es wird Zeit, das du ins Bett kommst, sonst bist du morgen total überanstrengt."  
  
Lucas hebt den Blick vom Bildschirm und schaut Nathan herausfordernd an.  
  
„Na und? Die letzten zwei Jahre hat es dich doch auch nicht interessiert, wann ich ins Bett komme, also, warum kümmert es dich jetzt? Außerdem hast du mir nichts zu sagen, du bist nicht mein Vater."  
  
Der Ausdruck in Nathan Gesicht wird traurig, aber auch härter.  
  
„Wenn du nicht mein Sohn bist, hör auf mich anzuzicken, wie ein pubertierender Teenager seine Eltern. Und als dein Captain sage ich dir jetzt, das der Computer für heute für dich gesperrt ist, gute Nacht. Ach ja, ob es dir lieb ist oder nicht, ich kenne dich und daher werde ich es nachher noch mal kontrollieren, und dann winkt ein mehrtägiges Verbot." Der Captain verlässt den Raum und da auch Lucas ihn kennt, schaltet er den Computer aus, zieht sich um und legt sich müde ins Bett.  
  
****************  
  
Am nächsten morgen wird Lucas von Benjamin Krieg geweckt. „Hey, du Schlafmütze! Du solltest doch seit einer drei viertel Stunde bei Dr. Westphalen sein."  
  
Lucas rappelt sich hoch. „Mist! Wetten, sie predigt mir eine halbe Stunde etwas über Pünktlichkeit? Sie sollte sich wirklich mal mit Nathan zusammensetzen, sie passen sicher gut zusammen."  
  
„Apropro Captain, was war den gestern Nacht los, ich hab euch noch ziemlich spät gehört."  
  
„Ach, ich hab mit Jo gechattet. Der Captain musste natürlich einen auf Babysitter machen und mich ins Bett schicken."  
  
Ben setzt sich in einen Stuhl, während Lucas sich reckt.  
  
„Wie lange seid du und Jo jetzt eigentlich zusammen?"  
  
Lucas lächelt und wird im selben Augenblick rot. „Ein halbes Jahr."  
  
„Und wie habt ihr euch kennen gelernt?"  
  
„Ich glaube, das würde zu lange ausschweifen."  
  
Ben grinst. „Ach was, Dr. Westphalen hat jetzt solange auf dich gewartet, da schaden die paar Minuten auch nichts mehr."  
  
„Also gut."Lucas setzt sich auf die Bekannte und wippt mit den Füßen.  
  
„Du weist, dass ich nach Carols Tot und Nathan Arbeitsanfang auf der seaQuest zu meiner Mutter gezogen bin. Da kam ich nicht sonderlich gut zurecht, mir hat alles noch sehr nachgehangen, Nathan war plötzlich nicht mehr da-"Wieder wird er rot, erzählt aber weiter.  
  
„Das Collage, die fremden Leute, das Haus, ich fand alles nur ätzend, wollte zurück auf die Insel und zu meinen Freunden. Aus Protest hab ich mich von allen abgekapselt. Außerdem hab ich daran geglaubt, das ich ohnehin nicht lange bleiben muss. Bis drei ältere Jungen aus der Schule herausgefunden haben, das mit Computern umgehen kann. Sie haben mit ihrer Häckerei so herumgeprahlt, dass ich ihnen einfach zeigen musste, dass ich besser bin. Sie haben mich überredet, mich ihnen anzuschließen. Ehrlich gesagt haben wir viel Mist gemacht. Naja, eigentlich wollte ich nur meine Umwelt ärgern, deshalb hab ich mir auch die Haare schwarz gefärbt und den Ohrring stechen lassen. Zja und dann hab ich Jo getroffen. Ich war abends mit den drei Jungs unterwegs. Als sie uns entgegen kam, haben die drei angefangen, sie einzukreisen und wegen ihrer Hautfarbe zu beschimpfen. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie es passiert ist, aber ich hab versucht, die Jungs zu beruhigen, als sie mich angeschaut hat. Sie hat riesige schwarze Augen."  
  
Verlegen streicht sich Lucas eine blonde Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„Ich hab gespürt, dass sie ein ganz besonderer Mensch ist und hab mich ohne zu überlegen vor sie gestellt. Du kannst dir denken, was ich vor allem hinterher an den Kopf geworfen bekommen hab. Zum Glück sind zwei von ihnen bald von der Schule geworfen worden und der eine allein war echt feige. Aber erst mal waren sie ziemlich perplex. Da hab ich sie an die Hand genommen, einen beiseite gestoßen und bin mit ihr drauf los gerannt."  
  
Einen Moment holt er Luft, dann ergänzt er.  
  
„Glaub mir, ich war total verlege, hab mich für die anderen entschuldigt, aber sie hat sich einfach nur bedankt. Ich hab sie nach Hause gebracht und wir haben lange geredet. Da wusste ich, dass ich recht hatte. Sie ist ein besonderer Mensch. Und sie hat geschafft, was meine Mutter aufgegeben hatte: ich hab mir zwei echte Freunde gesucht und die Farbe rauswachsen lassen. So, jetzt weist du es, und Dr. Westphalen wird mich in irgendeine Säure werfen, wenn ich die nächsten 10 min. nicht bei ihr aufkreuze. Also las mich umziehen."  
  
„OK, du Held. Er grinst und Lucas verzieht das Gesicht.  
  
„Wenn man dir etwas erzählt... ."  
  
*****************  
  
Am nächsten Abend lächelt Lucas ins Vidphone. „Naja, es ist OK. Die Crew ist wirklich in Ordnung und mit dem Moraloffizier verstehe ich mich richtig gut. Aber der Captain nervt ziemlich."  
  
Jo´s Blick hätte einer Lehrerin alle Ehre gemacht.  
  
„Lucas, du weist doch noch, was du mir versprochen hast, oder? Du wolltest versuchen, ihm zu verzeihen."  
  
„Jaa, aber ich weiß doch gar nicht, ob er das will. Er möchte die Vergangenheit vergessen und zu seiner Zukunft scheine ich nicht zu gehören. Jedenfalls nicht mehr als ein Mitglied der Crew. Die Einzigen, zu denen er hier ein etwas engeres Verhältnis hat, sind Crocker und Dr. Westphalen."Der Teen schnauft verächtlich.  
  
„Ich sollte mir ein paar Kilos mehr und einen Bart anlegen, vielleicht würde er dann aufhören, mich zu übersehen."  
  
Jo schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich bin mir sicher, so wie du dich benimmst, kann er dich gar nicht übersehen."  
  
Lucas schaut seine Freundin schief an.  
  
„Blödsinn. Er reagiert doch nur auf mich, wenn ich ihn provoziere. Aber was soll's, mir kann's ja egal sein."  
  
„Und warum tust du's dann, wenn er dir egal ist?"  
  
Lucas lacht. „Ertappt, Frau Professorin. Natürlich fände ich es schön, wenn es wieder so wie früher wäre. Er war immerhin jahrelang mein Vater, und jetzt will er plötzlich nur noch mein Captain sein."Gibt der blonde Junge zu. In dem Moment wird Lucas angpalt und muss das Gespräch unterbrechen.  
  
*************  
  
Wir waren verschworen  
  
Wären füreinander gestorben  
  
Haben den Regen geboren  
  
Uns vertrauen geliehen.  
  
**************  
  
Als Lucas später wieder zu seiner Kabine zurückgehen möchte und an Nathans Quartier vorbei geht, stutzt er. Vorsichtig öffnet er die Tür einen Spalt. Er hatte sich nicht verhört. Nathan sitzt, ihm den Rücken zugewandt, auf einem Stuhl und spielt Gitarre. Es ist ein Altes Lied. Leise und einige Oktaven tiefer als die Originalversion, singt Nathan den Text dazu.  
  
Für einen Moment schließt Lucas die Augen. Er kennt dieses Lied nur zu gut. My hard will go on. Der Titelsong des Kinofilmes Titanic. Es war Carols Lieblingslied gewesen. Wie sehr hatte es Lucas früher genervt, wenn Carol es immer wieder gehört hatte. Und wie gerne würde er es jetzt mit ihr zusammen hören. Eine Strophe hört er sich noch an, dann singt er leise den Refrain dazu und betritt den Raum.  
  
„ ...Once more you open the door  
  
And you´re here in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on."  
  
Lucas setzt sich auf das Bett des Captains. Nathan dreht sich um, sie schauen sich an und singen einfach weiter.  
  
„There is some love that will  
  
Not go away  
  
You´re here, there´s nothing I fear,  
  
And I know that my heart will  
  
Go on  
  
We´ll stay forever this way  
  
You are save in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and On."  
  
Nach dem Lied sitzen die Zwei noch eine Weile da, bis Lucas aufsteht. „Ich gehe dann mal."  
  
„OK."  
  
Der Teen geht zur Tür.  
  
„Lucas?"  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Gute Nacht."  
  
Lucas lächelt dem Captain zu. „Gute Nacht."  
  
******************  
  
Zwei Tage später liegt Lucas mit einem Fieberthermometer im Bett. Kristen Westphalen nimmt es und schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„39. Du hast eine ausgewachsene Grippe, mein Lieber."  
  
******************  
  
Aber die Grippe entwickelt sich weiter, drei Tage lang liegt er mit Schweißausbrüchen, Hitze und Kälteschüben im Bett, krümmt sich vor schmerzen im Magen und im Kopf. Während dieser Zeit sitzt Nathan unentwegt an seinem Bett, zwingt sich dazu, wenigstens ein paar Stunden am Tag zu schlafen und etwas zu Essen. Das Kommando über die seaQuest übergibt er in dieser Zeit Commander Ford. Als sich Lucas Zustand auch am vierten Tag nicht verbessert, verlassen Lucas, Kristen und Nathan das Boot. Lucas wird in ein Krankenhaus verlegt, Nathan bleibt bei ihm und Kristen versucht, gemeinsam mit dem behandelnden Professor ein Gegenmittel gegen den seltenen Virus, den Lucas sich auf unbekannte Weise eingefangen hat, zu finden. Aber auch zwei weitere Tage verstreichen und Lucas Zustand verschlechtert sich zunehmend. Stunden lang sitzen Cynthia und Nathan neben ihm, trocknen ihm die Stirn oder legen ihm kühlende Waschlappen darauf. Wacht er auf, beruhigen sie ihn und zeigen ihm, dass er nicht alleine ist.  
  
An diesem Tag gibt es Hoffnung für Nathan und Cynthia. Kristen hat das Gegenmittel gefunden, unter ständiger Aufsicht wird es Lucas nun verabreicht. Am nächsten Morgen bricht Lucas Stündlich, sein Fieber steigt weiter an, er verträgt das Mittel nicht. Doch Kristen kann die Zwei beruhigen, versichert ihnen, das es wahrscheinlich nur noch an der richtigen Kombination und Dosis der Medikamente in Verbindung mit dem Gegengift ankommt. Was Nathan zudem sehr beschäftigt sind Lucas fiebrigen Träumen, in denen er immer wieder nach seinem „Dad" ruft. Schon bei Carols Lieblingslied hat er gemerkt, das Lucas Gegenwart seine Trauer mildert, sie nicht mehr ganz so schmerzhaft ist. Aber in diesen Tagen erinnert ihn Lucas daran, wie eng ihre Beziehung einmal war und gleichzeitig, dass sie es wieder werden könnte.  
  
**************  
  
Auch am nächsten Abend sitzen Cynthia und Nathan an Lucas Bett. Aber diesmal ist die Stimmung anders, Kristen und der Professor wenden das Medikament an, an dessen Zusammenstellung sie so fiebrig gearbeitet hatten. Und diesmal gelingt der Versuch. Langsam aber stetig verbessert sich Lucas Zustand. An einem Abend sprechen Nathan und er sich richtig aus, Nathan versucht Lucas seine widersprüchlichen Gefühle zu erklären und insbesondere durch den Abend, an dem sie zusammen gesungen haben, versteht und verzeiht er ihm. Nathan dagegen hat sich endgültig für die Zukunft entschieden.  
  
**************  
  
Die nächsten zwei Wochen verbringen Nathan und Lucas auf der Insel. Sie sind darin übereingekommen, dass Lucas seinen Landurlaub mit dem Captain auf der Insel verbringen und somit wieder völlig zu ihm ziehen soll. So fahren sie einige male zu Cinthia, um Lucas restliche Sachen in sein altes Zimmer zu bringen. Lange haben sie überlegt, ob sie nicht woanders hinziehen sollen, sich dann aber dagegen entschieden. Dieser Abschied soll von Carol und Robert, nicht aber von ihrer Vergangenheit sein. Bei ihrem letzten Besuch bei Cynthia gehen sie zusammen zu Pati´s und am letzten Tag des Urlaubs, direkt vor ihrer Abreise zur seaQuest zu Robert und Carols Grab. Nach einer Weile geht Lucas zum Wagen zurück, um Nathan noch eine Weile alleine zu lassen.  
  
***************  
  
Nathan geht erst zu Roberts Grab. Langsam streicht er über den Spruch, der in den Grabstein geprägt ist.  
  
*  
  
Immer wenn wir von dir erzählen, fallen Sonnenstrahlen in unsere Seele.  
  
Unsere Herzen halten dich umfangen,  
  
so, als wärst du nie gegangen.  
  
*  
  
Diesen Spruch hatten Carol, Lucas und er damals gemeinsam ausgesucht.  
  
„Robbi, du fehlst uns, mir und Lucas. Er vermisst seinen großen Bruder und ich vermisse mein Kind. Ich bin so stolz, dein Vater zu sein, du warst ein wundervoller Mensch. Wo immer du bist, ich weiß, du wirst es gut machen. Ich werde wiederkommen, wenn wir das nächste Mal an Land sind. Aber jetzt muß ich mich erstmal um Kiddo kümmern. Unser Kleiner ist allmählich zum Teen geworden und zu einem hübschen noch dazu, also, bis dann, mein großer!"Leise lächelt Nathan. Dann geht er zu Carols Grab, das nur ein paar Schritte entfernt liegt, und kniet sich davor. Ihr Grabstein ist sehr schlicht, kein Spruch, nur eine große, aufgehende Sonne ist über ihren Namen, Geburts- und Todesdatum in den schwarzen Stein geritzt.  
  
*  
  
Du hast jeden Raum  
  
mit Sonne geflutet  
  
hast jeden Verdruss  
  
ins Gegenteil verkehrt  
  
Du hast der Fügung  
  
deine Stirn geboten  
  
hast ihn nie verraten  
  
deinen Plan vom Glück  
  
*  
  
„Carol!"Er streicht über ihren Namen. Du hast gewollt, dass ich mich um Lucas kümmere. Ich konnte es nicht. Aber jetzt werde ich es tun, das verspreche ich dir."Er macht eine Pause.  
  
Als er weiter spricht, klingt in seiner Stimme Trauer, aber keine blinde Verzweiflung mit. „Ich vermisse dich so sehr! Du bist jetzt bei Robbi, aber ich weiß, dass wir uns wieder sehen, werden, nur noch nicht wann. Irgendwann werden wir alle wider zusammen sein, wir müssen nur fest daran glauben. Hab, keine Angst, ich passe gut auf den Kleinen auf! Ich liebe dich, Carol."  
  
Langsam erhebt Nathan sich um zum Auto zu gehen, vordem Lucas wartet. Lange und schweigend umarmen sie sich, dann machen sie sich gemeinsam den Weg zur seaQuest.  
  
*  
  
Ich geh hier nicht weg  
  
hab meine Frist verlängert  
  
neue Zeitreise  
  
offene Welt  
  
Habe dich sicher  
  
in meiner Seele  
  
ich trag dich bei mir  
  
bis der Vorhang fällt  
  
Ich trag dich bei mir  
  
bis der Vorhang fällt  
  
*  
  
ENDE  
  
*********************** PS.: Wenn ihr es lest, gibt mir doch bitte review! Schließlich ist eure Rückmeldung, Kritik, Besserungsvorschläge etc. sozusagen mein Gehalt!  
  
Lg. snuggles 


End file.
